


We are Queens Students

by awae_kindred



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E
Genre: Adventure, College, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awae_kindred/pseuds/awae_kindred
Summary: *This takes place right before the kiss in season 3, but they are 18 instead :)*Anne and her friends are finally in college together, and Gilbert is on his way to tell Anne how he feels about her. Diana longs for adventure and love, while the rest of the Avonlea girls are more concerned with suitors. What sort of adventures will befall our favorite Avonlea folk now? (This story is going to be covering their time at Queens and after they graduate!)(Not good at summaries, you will just have to read it ;))
Relationships: Diana Barry/Ruby Gillis, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Feelings of my Heart

As Gilbert took his seat on the train from Bright River to Charlottetown, he looked out the window and smiled. He would be seeing Anne soon, they would be in college together and on a whole new path of life together. His heart could no longer deny him the truth; he loved Anne, the girl with the stars in her eyes, the girl who captured his heart from the moment she broke her slate over his head. He wanted nothing more than to live the rest of his life by her side, going through all of its ups and downs with the beautiful red-head. He wanted to have a family with her and grow old with her. As the trees and fields rolled by, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. He awoke to someone shaking his shoulder firmly. He slowly opened his eyes to see it was Diana shaking him awake. “Good to see you Diana, everything ok?”  
She looked at him with an expression he had never seen before.  
“We are in Charlottetown, but I wonder if you would be able to escort me to my boarding house? My father has to catch the next train back to get home for dinner.”  
This was only partly true. Diana had pulled several strings to get this specific thing to happen, and she had to convince her father that Gilbert was a fine and worthy chaperone. Her father hasn’t accompanied her at all on her journey to Queens, and she found it quite liberating if she was honest.  
Gilbert seemed taken aback for just a second before saying, “Of course, it would be my pleasure” he said.  
There was a carriage waiting for them, that Diana had also arranged to meet them and bring them to their boarding houses. They climbed in and she allowed him to get comfortable before she started talking again.  
“Gilbert I’m afraid I must be frank with you; this childishness has gone on long enough between you and Anne.” She noticed Gilbert’s eyebrows raise slightly. “I know that you have had a crush on Anne since she smashed her slate over your head all those years ago, and you have to admit that you were beguiled by her at the dance practice a couple weeks ago.” He just cocked his head, interested in what she was going to say next. “When we get to the boarding house, you need to tell her how you feel! I know that you guys have had your fair share of arguments but I really think-“ she was cut off by Gilbert.  
“Don’t worry Diana”, he said chuckling. “I plan to tell her how I feel, and since I’m escorting you there anyways you’re right the time is now.”  
Diana smiled at him and felt giddy. She knew Anne’s feelings about Gilbert, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. Diana knew her bosom friend would be so happy and she couldn’t wait to get there and get this next part of their lives started.  
The driver pulled up in front of an elegant home and Gilbert saw Anne sitting on the porch reading a book. She gasped when she saw him getting out of the carriage beside Diana. He saw her clutch her skirts up high and run excitedly towards them. He began to take in the details of her as she got closer and he realized that this creature coming towards them was no longer the little girl he knew in Avonlea. He couldn’t believe how much she had changed in such a short amount of time; her hair was done up, her eyes sparkling and the dress she was wearing nearly took his breath away. His heart skipped a beat; he knew the timing was right. He needed to have her by his side, holding her small hands in his.  
She stopped before them and smiled at Gilbert with that dazzling smile. “Gil! I didn’t know you would be here, it’s lovely to see you”. She said, as Diana enveloped her in a hug.  
“My dearest Anne! I am so happy we are finally here together, I can’t wait to begin this next adventure with you. I think I am going to find the other girls while the driver brings my trunks in, find me when you’re done?” She winked at Gilbert and Anne looked at her questioningly.

Gilbert turned to Anne and he took her face in his hands; his eyes searching hers. He took in every detail of her face; her large beautiful eyes, her freckles, her dimples when she smiled at him- he couldn’t help himself he pulled her into him and kissed her. Unapologetically and wholeheartedly. He had been waiting to do this for god knows how long and he loved the way she tasted, how she seemed to fit perfectly alongside his body. He felt her hand into his hair and get caught in it. He didn’t stop and he found himself smiling as she seemed to enjoy it as well. He pulled away from her and took her hands in his.  
“Anne, I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time.” He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them softly. Her skin was as soft as rose petals. God she was even more perfect than he had imagined. “I cannot continue to live with this burden on my heart. I love you, Anne, and it would do me a great honor if you would consider a courtship with me?” She looked stunned, but soon a big smile broke out over her face.  
“Gil, nothing would make me happier”, and she pulled him in for the kiss this time. She kissed him with all she had, she whispered “I love you” in between kisses.  
Gilbert pulled away and looked at her. “My Anne with an E; can you believe we are here?”  
She suddenly jumped and looked around as if she forgot where they were. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.  
“Aw Gil nothing could make me happier than to be here with all of you at this very moment! Of course if Marilla and Matthew we’re here too, but that’s besides the point.” She looked up at him, his heart feeling like it’s doing somersaults in his chest, her lips were looking so delectable.  
“I am so glad you decided to come here instead of going to Toronto. Not that being pen pals with you would’ve been bad or anything but I would rather have you close by,” she said, pulling him into her.  
“Join me for a walk after classes tomorrow?”  
Her eyes lit up once more “I would love to Gil”.  
He kissed her one more time before hopping in the carriage and heading to his boarding house.

Anne turned toward the boarding house and almost squealed with delight. Gil, her Gil, had finally kissed her and it wasn’t her imagination!  
Oh how she had longed for this moment!  
As she grabbed her book off the chair on the porch, Diana met her at the door grinning widely.  
“Why are you grinning so ridiculously Diana?” Anne asked.  
“Oh Anne how did it go?” Diana asked excitedly.  
Anne eyed her, “Diana you know how I feel about Gil and now, I know how he feels about me. Oh Diana I couldn’t be happier. We are college roommates together and the one I love, loves me back. Come, let’s go in and get you unpacked! I’m so excited to decorate our room!”


	2. Talk of Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls talk suitors and what to wear on their first day to class. Anne can’t wait to see Gilbert later that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love on the first chapter!! I hope that you enjoy this one as well; it didn’t go as far as I wanted it to story-wise but it’s for good reason :)

Anne showed Diana to their room and helped her unpack. As Diana was hanging some pictures above her bed, Ruby, Tillie, Josie and Jane came rushing in excitedly.

”Oh Diana, I’m so glad you’re here!” gasped Ruby.   
“So are we”, Tillie said. “It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”   
Anne looked around the room and smiled. She was blessed to be here with her friends and was so excited to see where the next couple years at Queens would take them.

”So are we going to talk about what we’re all wearing tomorrow?” Josie asked impatiently.   
“Oh, I’m so nervous!” said Ruby.  
“We will be fine”, Anne reassured her. “I think we should wear whatever makes us confident.” 

The girls nodded.  
“I am going to wear my blue dress tomorrow.” said Diana.  
A couple of them chuckled and Jane said, “But Diana, aren’t all your dresses blue?” 

They all started laughing at that.   
“Oh Jane do shut up”, Josie said. “We NEED to be serious about this. There are so many more attractive and smarter men here than in Avonlea. This is our chance to catch a man and be successful.” 

  
“Does successful mean not lifting a finger while he does all the work and makes all the money?” Anne thought. As much as she wanted to say something to Josie, she wouldn’t. She learned long ago to let her do and think as she wants if you want to stay on her good side. Instead Anne smiled and tried to change the subject. “I wonder how long it will take us to get used to the campus. I’m bound to get lost for the first little bit.”

“Oh Anne, I’m so nervous about that! I don’t want to show up late for class!” Ruby cried. Diana rushed over to the window seat where she was sitting and grabbed her hand tightly. “Ruby I promise, you will be fine.” She said looking reassuringly into her eyes. “We will all be there with you, and you and I have most of our classes together.”

Ruby looked a little more consoled thanks to Diana. She had always liked Diana more than the other girls. She thought her so pretty and elegant; Ruby hoped she came off half as elegant as her.

“Girls we are all going to do amazing and I am so happy that we are all here together.” Said Anne before they all went to bed. The other girls kissed and hugged Anne and Diana before walking quietly back to their rooms.

“Anne, what do you think will be the best thing about tomorrow?” Diana asked after they had gotten ready for bed and were laying in the dark.  
“Seeing Gil”, Anne thought.

* * *

Anne ran down the stairs with Diana on her tail.

“Anne!” Diana shouted. “You know it’s improper to run, even if we might be late!”   
  
They had stayed up a little too late talking, they were too excited to sleep anyways. But by the time either of them could possibly fall asleep the sun was almost up. Anne had to shake Diana awake and they both just wanted to get to class on time despite their discussion with Josie yesterday. 

Luckily their boarding house was one of the closer ones to the college, so the walk was shorter compared to some. In the moment though, both girls felt like they couldn’t get their fast enough. They reached the front gates with just two minutes to spare. In the courtyard they said goodbye to each other and blew kisses; Anne heading to the English lecture hall, and Diana to the Biology one.

Diana wasn’t sure what she wanted to do after college, but what she did know is that she wanted to learn. She just signed up for a bunch of classes that sounded interesting; she was just excited to be here. She was ready for an adventure. 

Anne got to the lecture hall and looked around for Jane, who was also studying to become a teacher. Jane waved her down frantically and Anne took her seat beside her. She was glad to have someone familiar in here she realized as she looked around at the class. The classes were huge and she was glad to have a little bit of home with her.   
  


* * *

As Anne and Diana walked back to their boarding house later that afternoon, Anne felt warm breath on her ear coming from behind her. Before she could whirl around, arms wrapped around her waist and she heard “Hey Carrots”, in her ear. She blushed hard at this very public display of affection, and in front of Diana! That Gilbert Blythe would pay for this.   
  
”Mind if I escort you ladies home?” Gilbert asked them, coming out from behind Anne and offering her his arm. She took it and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
“It’s good to see you”, she said tenderly.   
Gilbert’s eyes lit up. “It’s good to see you too. Diana.” He said with a tip of his hat in her direction. 

”Afternoon Gilbert”, said Diana.   
  


“Oh Diana classes were fantastic; my first one at least. The professor seems like he enjoys what he does. I could never be such a calloused teacher like the other two were today. I think that teachers should be invested in their students, but the second professor couldn’t seem to care less.”

”I noticed that as well”, Gilbert said. “But as long as they aren’t as bad as Mr. Phillips, I don’t think we will have an issue.”   
They all began to laugh at the memory of their old Avonlea school master. They were all in agreement that he was truly the worst person they hired for the job.   
  


“Ruby almost had an affliction when she was asked to answer a question. Later on she said to me ‘I can’t believe they would ask questions on our first day!’”   
  


They all shared in laughter again, they knew Ruby had a dramatic flair and tried to use it to her advantage. As they reached the stairs of the boarding house, Diana looked between Anne and Gilbert slyly.   
“Would you like me to take your books upstairs with me Anne?”

Anne handed her the books, “Thank you dear. I will see you later.” Anne caught Diana winking at her as she went inside. 

Gilbert took Anne’s hand and left his books on the porch. He led her to a park just a block away and Anne gasped.

She looked around the park with wide eyes; “Oh Gil”, she breathed. “This place is absolutely beautiful.” She looked at him and realized he was staring at her, those dark eyes piercing her soul.   
  
“Nothing is as beautiful as you Anne.” 

The park was surrounded by trees, and there was a pond in the middle. When you looked up, the trees made a canopy over the park, almost like a ceiling. 

Gilbert took both of Anne’s hands in his and looked down into those big, beautiful eyes. How he loved how they were never just one color, and how they seemed to change with her mood. Right now they were a grey green color and they were shining as they looked up at him; it took his breath away.   
  


“Anne, I have always loved you. Even when I didn’t know what those feelings were, I knew that I was drawn to you and that you were an amazing person. You have my heart Anne, you are so passionate, so kind, brave, thoughtful and smart. I’m only sorry it took me so long to see.”   
  


“No Gil, I’m sorry.” Anne said softly. She felt awful for how she used to treat him and she wished she could take it back. “I’m sorry for how I used to treat you, you have always been so kind to me and was such a brat. Ever since the dance practice I knew I loved you. You have always interested me and I had always wanted to be your friend in the very beginning but Ruby and the girls forbade it. But I’ll admit now, looking back I realize I had a crush on you for a while before that dance practice.”

She looked down at her hands, still in his, so small compared to his big and calloused hands. Just like a wave, the urge to kiss him came crashing over her and she leaned up to kiss him. His hand wrapped around her waist drawing her into him, and his other hand cupping her cheek. He deepened the kiss and her heart skipped a beat. She drew away slowly so she could catch her breath and she noticed he was breathing heavy and looking at her with a look she had never seen before.   
Gil brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly, still holding her gaze.   
  
He led her to a bench beside the pond, he wanted to sit here with her forever, kissing and holding each other. 

Once they got comfortable, Anne continued talking. “As we have gotten older Gil, I’m so thankful for our years of friendship and friendly competitions.” She chuckled lightly and nudged his arm softly. “You are the one for me Gil, you have always been there for me, and being friends for so long has made me even more thankful for this right now. I truly do love you.”   
  


He pulled her into him for another long kiss. Anne never would’ve thought that kissing would’ve felt like this; so heated, heavy and wonderful. It felt like there was a fire in her lower belly, and her heart was racing, pounding in her ears. She pulled his curls a little hard as he pulled her even closer and kissing her harder. More desperate.   
  


There was a gasp and a “tsk-tsk” sound and Anne’s eyes flew open, both of them pulling away instantly. They had got so caught up in the moment that they forgot where they were. Anne’s cheeks went red and a crooked smile broke out on Gilbert’s face. “Oops.” He said playfully. He helped her stand up, offered her his arm and they took the rest of their walk through the park.   
  


They didn’t start to walk back to Anne’s boarding house until the sun was starting to set. Neither one of them wanted to leave the other. Gilbert looked at Anne’s face, uplifted, looking at the trees with a look of wonder on her face. He felt his heart lurch in his chest. She made him happy and confident in a way that he had never felt before, and because of that he wanted to give this girl, HIS girl, everything. His girl. His girl. His girl. His girl. Those words echoed through his head. He still couldn’t believe that Anne was the one by his side, after all the years, that Anne Shirley was his girl. He looked down at her and watched her drink in their surroundings. He loved the way she looked at the world, with wide eyes and excitement. He loved everything about her and as they approached the boarding house, he brought her in for a quick kiss. He loved the taste of her, and how she relaxed at his touch. He kissed her forehead and said, “Goodnight, my Anne with an E. Sweetest dreams.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Exploring Charlottetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Anne and Diana have a lot of time together and I love their friendship! Also, we see another character come into play in this chapter and it gets interesting 🤔

* * *

When Anne opened the door to her and Diana’s room, she saw that Diana was asleep but had left Anne’s desk lamp on with her books in the light. Anne walked over to her desk and noticed a note sitting on top of her books; 

“Dearest Anne, I hope everything went well with Gilbert, I tried to stay up waiting for you, but I’m afraid the excitement of the day has gotten to me. I can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow! Love, Diana”. 

Anne smiles and looked over to where her friend was sleeping softly. She put the letter in a small box full of other special things she’s collected along with other letters. She sat down at her desk and tried to study but found her mind drifting to Gilbert. She touched her lips lightly with a soft smile on them. She couldn’t believe everything that the last couple days have brought, how he’s here with her, that they talked about everything, kissed. Her heartbeat was speeding up now thinking about the kisses they shared. The more she thought about the way his soft lips felt on hers, his hand tightly on her waist, so sure and strong, the heavier her breathing got. His eyes were pools of love whenever he looked at her and she could never break his gaze. He was intoxicating and she wanted more of him in every aspect. She wanted to get to know him more, to kiss him more, learn with him, and grow with him. She couldn’t believe that he was hers. She remembered just a short time ago how heartbroken she was at the thought of losing him forever and now how far they have come in such a short amount of time. How far all of her Avonlea folk have come. Her heart soared from the happiness it felt at this moment, but throughout the happiness, she still could hardly keep her eyes open. Her head got heavier and heavier, and her eyelids seemingly becoming glued together until they didn’t open again. And then, hands were shaking her awake gently.   
  


“Anne, you best be getting up now.” Diana said softly. “It looks like you’ll need some time to freshen up, are you ok?”   
  
Anne rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up at Diana with remorse in her voice. “Oh Diana. Everything with Gil was absolutely wonderful, but I’m afraid I failed to complete my homework that is due today. Oh what will the teachers think of me now Diana? I was determined not to get into any scrapes this year, and here I am, only our second day in!” She dragged herself out of her chair miserably and went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a light green dress with a lacy collar and cuffs.   
  
Diana walked over to her and said, “You will be fine, I promise. I had a feeling something similar might occur, so luckily it’s only 6:45. We have an hour to spare before we need to be on our way to classes this morning.” 

Anne’s head whipped around to where the clock was located, above the fireplace and sighed with relief. 

“You are such a true and dear friend Diana.” Anne hugged her tightly, but quickly and said, “Help me with my hair while I do some studying?” Diana nodded and helped Anne put her hair up so she could get some homework done.   
  


They walked to their classes arm in arm and blew each other kisses when they reached the courtyard. “Have a wonderful morning Diana”, Anne said waving to her friend.   
  


“See you at lunch Anne!” Diana said waving frantically, while trying to rush off in search of Ruby.   
  


* * *

Gilbert knew he had to find Anne during their lunch break, and luckily he spotted her quickly in the lunch hall. She was sitting with Diana and the dress she was wearing made his breath hitch in his chest. That green complimented her hair, eyes and complexion, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her the whole time he was walking over to their table. He looked at this place, with the high vaulted ceilings and the stone columns, the students huddling around tables chatting and studying. He looked at Anne, and his heart overflowed with more love and admiration for her. He couldn’t wait to experience everything in life with her, and seeing her here, she fit right in. This is where she thrived and he couldn’t wait to see what she did next.

When he approached their table, he tipped his hat to them and took Anne’s hand, kissing it tenderly. “Afternoon ladies,” he said to them. “How are your classes going so far Diana?”

”Very well, thank you for asking Gilbert. How have yours been so far?” She asked him politely. 

”They have been going pretty well so far. Definitely a lot different than the environment we were used to in Avonlea though.” 

Diana nodded understandingly. “I feel the same way. I think the class sizes and environment are going to take some time to get used to.” 

Gilbert and Anne nodded and then Gilbert turned to Anne and asked, “Would you mind taking a walk with me before our next set of classes?” He turned pointedly to Diana then and said, “I was also thinking the three of us could go take a walk through the city tomorrow, see the sights?” 

Anne was getting nervous whenever she thought about how Diana and the other girls fit into this puzzle and how Gil fits into theirs. She was grateful to him for extending this olive branch to Diana to make her feel included. She touched his arm softly and said, “That’s a wonderful idea. Oh Diana, that would be so thrilling!” 

”Thank you for the invitation Gilbert, that sounds lovely. And you two better get going if you want to have some time together before classes. Oh and Anne, I will meet you at the fountain to walk home with you this afternoon.” She blew Anne a quick kiss and set off to find Ruby. 

Gilbert took Anne’s hand and led her to the back of the campus near the river. They heard that some classes were held down there but very rarely. No one was there as they approached and Gilbert’s heart sped up. He stopped them once they reached the bank, and took her other hand in his. He sighed, he couldn’t believe how right this felt with her, and how all seemed right with the world. He pulled her in softly and kissed her, his hand on her hip tightly, his other hand cupping her cheek. His heart was racing and he could feel hers racing as well. He started kissing her faster, more desperately, wanting her closer to him. 

Anne’s head felt light and her heart was pounding in her ears. His eyes, his smile, his lips; everything about him was intoxicating to her. She noticed how good he smelled; mahogany and fresh rain water. She wanted to have him close to her like this all the time, and she recognized then that she no longer saw a future without him in it. A future with him is what her heart is longing for. She tangled her hands in his lovely, dark, curly hair. He made her feel safe, safer than she had ever felt, and at the same time like a fire was raging through her. 

His hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer one more time before letting her go. He gazed into her eyes and said, “I want us to spend more time together, but we also need time for school work and friends. Any extra time I have, I want to spend it with you.”

Anne tucked her head into his chest and said, “Of course, but I will admit, I hope it’s more time than that.” 

He chuckled into her hair and breathed her in; she smelled of lavender and honey. “I hope so to-“, he was cut off by the clock tower striking the next hour. “We better hurry back so we aren’t late.” He gave her forehead a quick kiss and they ran back to the college as fast as they could.   
  


Later that afternoon, Diana and Anne were walking home when Diana turned to Anne and said seriously, “Okay. I am going to need all of the details NOW!” 

Anne laughed and took Diana’s arm in hers. “What if I tell you absolutely nothing happened, nothing whatsoever.”

”Then I would say ‘my dearest Anne, you’ve never been very good at lying.’” Diana said, her eyes alight. She loved the banter the two of them got into sometimes. 

As they reached the boarding house, Anne said, “Isn’t the sunset romantic tonight? Let’s sit here and drink it in as we talk.” 

She told Diana about the park they went to, the way he looked at her, and held her. “Oh Diana, he is absolutely the sweetest and most gentle man...” she trailed off, staring at the sunset with the faintest smile on her lips. 

”Anne”, Diana said, waving her hand in front of her friends face. Anne’s attention snapped back to Diana and she looked at her sheepishly. 

”Sorry Di. Today was just as magical and Diana? I think I like kissing.” 

They both broke into a soft fit of giggles and Diana said, “Oh Anne, it makes me so happy that you two are finally together. It’s been a long time coming.” 

Anne poked Diana in the side and Diana jumped in her chair, giggling. 

”How have you been adjusting to this change Diana? I am so proud of you for following your heart even though it was hard.” 

”I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you Anne. You were right though; it is my life and I am so glad I’m taking it by the reigns. It has been so exciting to see where life can take you when you’re open to adventure.” 

Anne took her hand and said, “I am so glad you’re here with me, with all of us. I’ve never had a truer friend than you Diana. Can we study together tonight? I know we aren’t in the same classes but I could use another opinion on my longer answers. I don’t want to come off too wordy.” 

”Oh Anne, you worry too much. You are going to do great here and I am sure that whatever answer you give will be good. But of course I will proof read for you, if you really want me to.” 

Anne clasped her hand tighter while she said, “Thank you dear. Shall we go upstairs?”   
Diana nodded and they headed upstairs. Both of them were enrolled in extra curricular’s so they ate dinner at the college, it was just more convenient. They sat their books down on their desks and began changing into their evening nightgowns and robes. They took their books and study supplies over to the window seat and began studying and helping each other. They laughed and enjoyed each other’s company, until the moon was high in the night sky. 

Diana was the first to turn in, she gave Anne a quick hug and put her things on her desk. Once her head hit the pillow she was out. Even though Anne was just as tired, she wanted to write to Matthew and Marilla. She went to her desk and got her composition set out.   
“Dear Matthew and Marilla, I hope this letter finds you both well. How are you? How are things on the farm? How’s Jerry? How are Bash and Delly? Any good Avonlea gossip? Things here are going well. It’s our second day and I have managed to oversleep on both days so far. I hope this isn’t a pattern for the rest of the year. I told myself I wasn’t going to get into any scrapes and here I am. God in heaven help me. Diana and I are sharing a room and we can’t wait to see what adventures befall us and our other Avonlea school-mates. I have something else to tell you both as well.” She takes a break from writing and looks out the window. She thinks about how wonderful holidays are going to be and how he could come to dinner at Green Gables on their weekend visits, and she could go to his home. Her heart thrummed excitedly in her chest. “Gilbert and I are courting, and I couldn’t be any happier. Oh he is truly so sweet and so kind, I could’ve never imagined this. I can’t wait for our visits home. As much as I long to write more, I must admit studying and adapting has me exhausted. I am off to bed. I miss you both terribly. All my love, Anne.” 

* * *

The next day after classes, Anne, Diana and Gilbert met next to the fountain in the main courtyard. They decided just to walk around and see what there is to see in Charlottetown. They walked back to the girls’ boarding house to drop off their books so they won’t lose them. 

Gilbert took Anne’s hand and led them to the part of the city he knew best, and he was not exited to admit this to himself, but because of Winnifred. He was ashamed to even think of her but she showed him parts of the city he had never seen before and they did so many things together. He would never let Anne in on these thoughts, she has his whole heart. Winnifred, sadly, was just more out of convenience. He hoped he would correlate this town to Anne soon, rather than Winnie.   
They were in the shopping district, full of clothiers, boutiques, tea shops, hat shops and shoe stores. They ventured into the first hat shop they found and Anne ran immediately to a very dramatic one covered in feathers. It suited her perfectly Gilbert thought. He watched as Anne and Diana laughed and tried on different hats together; they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. After several hats were tried on and many laughs shared between the three of them, they thanked the shopkeeper and walked out onto the wooden sidewalk. Gilbert led them into many more shops, and boutiques, they got tea at a very fancy tea house, and visited the only two libraries in the city. 

To end their adventures, they headed to the Grand Park, at the center of the city. There were multiple fountains, ponds, gazebos and even vendors. The trees looked beautiful this time of year as it was nearing the end of summer and coming up on fall. The leaves were starting to turn beautiful shades of reds, yellows, and oranges. 

”Oh my it’s so beautiful!” Gasped Anne. She loved fall, it was the perfect serene setting. Gilbert gripped her hand tighter and smiled at her.   
“Anything else you ladies want to explore?” 

Diana smiled and said, “This has been so lovely, I am so happy we did this. I think I am-“ she was cut off. She was looking over Anne and Gilbert’s shoulders with a look of utter disdain and disgust. ”Billy is headed our way.” She said through a forced smile. She would be civil, even if he was not. 

”Afternoon ladies,” Billy said as he tipped his hat to Anne and Diana. “Gilbert.” He said curtly. He wasn’t fond of Gilbert after he beat him up for hassling Anne. He just wanted to teach her a lesson about meddling. He felt his temper rising. Gilbert knew him longer but for some reason he always took the ugly orphans side. But he wasn’t here for the ugly orphan or her boy toy, no matter how much he wanted go off on them. ”Well, Diana, Diana, Diana. I am so surprised at your family for allowing you to come here. It’s crazy how privileged you are. You know, Jane said that you didn’t even take the Queen’s Course but then just showed up for the entrance exam?” He felt his face getting hotter and his tempter rising more. 

Gilbert looked at him and gave him a warning look. He didn’t want to have to hurt Billy, but unfortunately Billy resorted to violence. Gilbert started moving slowly toward him, hoping he would get the message. He didn’t. 

”People who work hard and put in the effort should be the only ones who get to come to college. It’s disgusting how you can just buy your way into anything.” 

Gilbert was through listening to this and wouldn’t put up with him hurting his friends feelings. He punched him quick and hard in the mouth. He looked at him with anger flaring in his eyes, breathing heavy. “Billy, you have one chance to get the hell out of here before I follow that punch up and call the authorities.” Billy scrambled up fast and scampered away, clutching his face. 

Diana was just standing there, staring at the spot where Billy had been. “He’s right.” She said quietly. Gilbert puts his hand on her shoulder reassuringly before Anne rushes over and envelopes her in a hug.

“He is a bully and need have no say over you. I’m pretty sure he can’t even read, so he doesn’t really have any place to talk.” Anne says giggling, wiping a tear from Diana’s cheek. 

“He hadn’t any right to say that to you.” Gilbert said to her. “Like Anne said, he’s a bully. Everyone deserves the right to a higher education no matter who they are.” 

Diana nodded, truly thankful for her friends. Anne took her arm and then they began walking back to their boarding house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 4, probably in a couple days or so 💕


	4. Parlor Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Diana, Ruby, Josie, Tillie and Jane are having suitors over to Ms. Blackmoore’s Boarding House, and romance is in the air. Gilbert wants to surprise Anne one Saturday morning but stumbles upon something rather shocking.

Anne and Diana had just finished their homework Friday evening when the rest of the Avonlea girls came running into their room giggling and talking excitedly. Anne watched as Josie went over to the fireplace and began laying papers out before it. They looked like they had a bunch of scribbles all over them, and Anne knew instantly Josie had planned something. Anne eyed Josie suspiciously.

“What do you have planned Josie?” Anne asked her.

Josie finished organizing the papers she brought in and said, “Well I thought it was high time all of us met some decent gentlemen here. We only have so long before they will be scooped up.”

Anne glanced at Diana from where she was sitting across the room and lifted an eyebrow.

“Josie, we’ve only been here a week! We haven’t even had time to meet people, let alone potential suitors.”

“ _You_ haven’t, but _I_ have.” Josie said haughtily. “I know people who know some very handsome and eligible young men attending Queens. So naturally,” she paused for dramatic affect. “I invited them so we can see what some real gentlemen are like, not any of those Avonlea _boys_.” She said, looking pointedly at Anne.

Anne tried to keep a straight face. Little did Josie know that Gilbert was so much more than that. Her lips twitched as she tried to hide the smile that threatened to show.

”So the plan is, we will have an afternoon of tea and parlor games. Ms. Blackmoore has allowed for us to invite them over an hour earlier if we help cook for our event and take all responsibility for decorating and taking down. They will be here tomorrow between 1 and 6!” Tillie and Jane squealed with delight.

”That is so much time to have men over!” Tillie said excitedly.

”Who did you invite Josie?” Jane asked her curiously.

“Well,” Josie started. “I met a tall handsome man named Roy Gardner and he is the one who has these friends. He was so dreamy; his eyes dark and mesmerizing.” Josie said while twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

”Oh how exciting!” Exclaimed Jane. “I can’t wait until tomorrow!”

”But! A couple more things”, Josie started. “The other girls who live here will have their suitors over as well but they won’t be allowed in the dining room until we are done with our tea. I want us to start cooking and decorating around eleven-thirty, hopefully we will have enough time to freshen up before they come over as well.” 

The girls talked amongst themselves excitedly. 

“It sounds like a truly lovely afternoon Josie, thank you for planning this.” Anne said. The girls followed suit, giving their thanks to Josie for putting this together. 

”But what will we wear?” Gasped Ruby. 

”Jane and Tillie, you both come with me.” Josie said bossily. “Ruby, Anne and Diana can help you.” She said as she started dragging Jane and Tillie out of the room.

Anne walked over to her wardrobe and sifted through them. She wanted to look beautiful and her eyes went immediately to the blue dress Marilla made her. Anne held it up to herself, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “What do you ladies think? I know I just wore it, but I love this dress so. I feel that if you love a dress you ought to wear it often, right?” 

”I agree”, Diana said. “That dress looks so stunning on you Anne. I’m sure Gilbert will love seeing you in it again too.” She said teasingly.

”He will certainly not be able to take his eyes off you tomorrow, Anne.” Said Ruby. 

”Oh, please you two.” She said, getting more embarrassed by the second. “I am interested to see though”, she said, trying to change the subject quickly. “Who Josie invited to come to this. I bet she thinks couples will come out of this and she will want to be the one personally responsible for it.” Anne said dryly.

Ruby and Diana laughed. ”I have no doubt of that.” Said Diana evenly. 

”It will be quite interesting that’s for sure!” Ruby said excitedly. 

Ruby turned toward Diana and said, “Oh please Diana. Help me choose something of yours. All of your dresses are so elegant and fine. No offense Anne.” She said quickly after, not wanting to hurt her friends feelings. It’s not that Anne’s dresses weren’t pretty, but, Ruby really wanted to impress Diana above all, and stand out. She needed one of hers to do it. As she started sifting through the dresses, her heart grew heavy. She didn’t want to meet one of these young men; she wasn’t interested in courting them. She just wanted Diana, to court her and treat her like the queen she is. Her hands dropped from the dresses, she was quickly becoming upset, tears pricking her eyes. She had come to realize her feelings for Diana a while ago, even though she didn’t quite know how to understand them or express them. She wanted the opportunity to talk to Diana, and tell her how she truly felt. And if she was honest with herself, the idea of a man coming here to potentially court Diana broke her heart and made her feel such jealousy in a way she never has before. She covered her face and ran from the room, needing the solace of her bed to cry. 

Anne and Diana looked at each other, not understanding why Ruby would’ve just left like that. “She must be in a mood again.” Anne said casually.

”Must be”, Diana said softly. But she was troubled; she hoped Ruby was okay, and more than ever did she wish that she could confess how she felt about her. To take her mind off that for the moment she asked Anne, “What do you think I should wear tomorrow Anne?” 

Anne walked over to Diana’s wardrobe and pulled out the lacy white blouse with the lovely collar, and the light blue skirt that cascaded long around her ankles. “I think this would look stunning on you dear.”   
  


* * *

The next morning, Anne awoke to sounds of hustle and bustle going on downstairs. Anne checked the clock above the fireplace. Eight-thirty. She tried to fall back asleep, but alas, thirty minutes later, she decided to get up and start getting ready. If she was up early she might as well help however she could. She dressed in her blue dress she picked out yesterday, a spray of perfume and then she put her hair up with a lovely pin that Matthew had bought her before she left. 

Anne made her way downstairs and found Josie in the parlor setting up some decorative string paper from corner to corner of the room.

”Good morning”, said Anne. “Is there anything I could help you with?” 

”If you wanted to arrange the table in the dining room to start?” Josie asked. “I trust your decorating skills more than any of the others.”

A smile tickled at Anne’s lips; this was high praise coming from Josie. Anne got to work right away, decorating the table with candles of all shapes and sizes, leaves and various sizes of evergreen branches. 

”Thank you for getting up and helping me Anne. I really appreciate it. I want to have it done so I am not too fatigued for tea.” 

”You are most welcome Josie; I understand that completely, it is after all, a very momentous day. Our first day having suitors over! Oh it’s going to be such a wonderful time!” 

”I hope it goes well”, said Josie nervously. She quickly got back to hanging decorations in silence. They finished up the room they were working in and congratulated themselves on a job well done. Anne looked at the clock, it read eleven-thirty. The other girls should be coming down any moment for the rest of the preparations. As if on cue, the rest of her friends came walking elegantly into the parlor, heads held high; but only for a minute before they all burst into laughter. 

”Oh these decorations are absolutely perfect for an afternoon tea!” Jane exclaimed.

”You know we can’t stay serious for too long”, Diana said. Anne noticed she looked a little flushed and she wondered if her friend was feeling alright. “Now what did you dears leave for us to do?” Diana asked as she walked closer to Anne, giving her a quick hug. She put her lips close to her ear and whispered, “There is someone waiting to see you outside”, Diana winked at her as she took her place by Ruby again.

”Just the baking and getting the food ready.” Josie said. “Anne and I need some time to freshen up so this last bit is on you ladies unless the need is absolutely dire.” She left the room with her head held high, but a brisk walk in her step.

Anne waved to Diana before walking outside onto the porch to see who this visitor was.   
  


* * *

_*one hour earlier*_

Gilbert woke earlier than he had intended, but he couldn’t get Anne out of his mind, and now his dreams. Her eyes were in his minds eye, shining bright like stars. He smiled, remember the first time he saw her, that crisp morning on the way to school, and how he thought her so enchanting. How, she drew him immediately in with not only those beautiful eyes, but her smile, and her freckles, everything about her, drew him to her. He knew back then that anyone with those eyes must know a many wonderful things and he wanted to know it all, know her. He laughed out loud remembering the time she broke her slate over his head, and how even after that, he wanted to know her all the more. If he knew how much her hair vexed her he never would’ve said anything. But her hair was beautiful; he thought it suited her. Hell, even accentuated her features. She wouldn’t be Anne without her wonderful red hair. He sat up quick from his bed-he needed to see her. Now.

He got up quickly, washing and dressing within fifteen minutes and was on his way out the door by eleven. He stopped by a quaint park on the way to the boarding house and picked as many wildflowers as he could in a bouquet. 

When he arrived, he didn’t want to get Anne in trouble, so he went around back to see if there was anyone back there, preferably Avonlea folk and not the lady in charge. Or if there was a way to sneak in. Either way his eyes scanned the back of the house from the shelter of a nearby tree. He was looking up towards the third floor where Anne’s room was when they fell on a shocking sight. It looked to be Diana and Ruby, hugging, no. Kissing.. kissing! He moved forward toward them, quickly growing uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in and cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear. Diana jumped nearly five feet in the air and Ruby froze up for a split second and then fainted. Diana looked scared. “Gilbert”, she rushed to the railing. “Please don’t say a word to anyone.” She looked down at the flowers in his hand. “I will go find Anne for you, and let her know you’re here, but do I have your word?” 

He tried not to let his shock show on his face, so he said, “I... If you two are happy, then... then that’s all that matters.” He stuttered out. “Of course you have my word.” He said, tipping his hat to her as she dragged Ruby off the balcony and back into the house. 

* * *

”Is Diana playing a prank on me?” Anne thought to herself. “If so I’m afraid I will have to retaliate.” She had looked all around the house and had seen no sign of Gilbert. Well, she was assuming it was Gilbert. But now she just thought that Diana was just playing a prank on her. There was obviously no one here and there was no use searching any-“ Her words were cut off by a hand covering her mouth and turning her towards them. Her heart sped up, adrenaline kicking in, if she needed to fight somebody she would. But her face softened when she saw who it was.

Gilbert stood there with a crooked smile on his face; he had watched Anne circle the house looking for him and he just wanted to have fun with her. Before she could say anything rebuking, he pulled her in for a kiss. “Follow me”, he said grabbing her hand. His other hand behind is back, hiding the bouquet from her. 

He led her to the tree covered area several yards behind the house. He turned to her and said, “Anne Shirley my dear, these are for you.” He bowed to her with a dramatic flair, and presented her with the flowers. 

She laughed and said, “Oh Gil”, she breathed the flowers in. “These are divine. Thank you so much.”

Suddenly, he couldn’t be away from her any longer. He needed to feel her lips against his, his body against hers. He pulled her in fast and connected his lips with hers instantly. He kissed her as if the world was ending before them. He kissed her, savoring how she tasted and felt. She felt perfect against him, her body fitting perfectly with his. He kissed her until they were both panting and needing air.

Anne squirmed under his gaze as they both breathed deeply, catching their breaths. Her heart pounded in her chest and she wished that she could live in this moment forever; just the two of them. She pulled him in for a couple more kisses before saying, “Thank you again for the flowers Gil. They are beautiful, and I am going to put them on my bedside table so I can wake up looking at them and go to sleep looking at them, reminding me of you.”

He pulled her in close so that her head rested on his chest, kissing her hair. “Anne, I will be content if I can wake up and fall asleep next to you for the rest of my life.” 

Anne’s breath hitched. Was he proposing? Her mind was going a mile a minute before he followed it up with, “Don’t worry your head about it Anne.” As if he knew what she was thinking. “Trust me. You’ll know when I’m proposing.” She blushed fiercely. 

She had trouble getting words out. Gilbert Blythe wants to marry her! She never would’ve thought that Gilbert of all people would want to be her life mate. Her heart beat faster, she didn’t think it could go much faster without exploding. She pulled him in and kissed him passionately. She gripped his curls, and pulled a little, loving how he tasted, how he felt. It all felt so right. 

His heart was pounding in his ears and he couldn’t get over how beautiful she was and how he was here with her right now. After all these years. He could kiss her all day, but he broke the kiss to check his pocket watch; twelve-thirty. He couldn’t believe how fast time went when he was with her, how carried away he got in the moments with her.

He looked at her and immediately he felt like his heart would leap out of his chest. Her eyes were so big and beautiful, shining like stars when she looked at him. Her mouth curved into a slight smile, her dimples showing. Her dress complimented her eyes and her figure, he thought she looked like a dream. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand saying, “I guess we should head back, your ladies’ tea starts soon.” 

Anne nodded. “I suppose. Although I would rather be with you.” He squeezed her hand tighter and she walked quietly with him. She didn’t want this moment to end.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dining table trying to make conversation, but once the usual small talk topics were out of the way, the room grew silent. Aside from the clinking of china. Josie tried to break the silence by asking Roy about college and what he plans to do afterwards. 

Roy begins to talk and all of a sudden Anne feels a hand on her thigh. She tried not to jump. She snuck a look over at Gilbert and she saw that he was trying to keep that mischievous grin of his off his face and look like he was very interested in what Roy was saying. His hand kept massaging her thigh lightly, and Anne’s heartbeat sped up fast. She felt dizzy with excitement and also needing air. She realized that she had been holding her breath for a little too long. 

Meanwhile across the table, Diana made no attempt to talk to the man next to her. She noticed Ruby keeping her head low, and only talking when absolutely necessary. Diana had no interest in any of these men, especially considering what happened earlier this morning with Ruby. She tried to keep herself calm but her heartbeat sped up when she thought about the heated moment they shared. She tried to maintain her composure and stole another look at Ruby, who was still staring at her tea.

* * *

After everyone finished their tea and scones, they made their way to the parlor. The men that Josie had invited for Diana and Ruby to meet ended up telling her that they were leaving and felt that “there was no need for them to be there”. Josie walked them to the door, throwing dirty looks back at Diana and Ruby. She came back and whispered angrily, “I hope you’re happy with yourselves. You threw two perfectly good men to the wind! And after all my hard work!”

Josie sauntered back to where Roy was standing and asked, “Fancy a game of chess?”

Everyone else filled the surrounding chairs, couches and love seats, talking and reading. Tillie kept trying to find any excuse to be closer to her suitor and Jane wouldn’t stop talking about her life in Avonlea and college.

Anne and Gilbert sat together on the window seat reading a poetry book together, Gilbert unable to take his eyes off her while she read. He thought back to all those years ago when she read aloud in front of the class and how enamored he was with her even then. She has so much passion and strength inside her and it was so amazing to watch her express herself.

Josie was losing horribly to Roy, but she kept her composure. Roy was one of the most sophisticated men at Queens and she was determined to make a good and lasting impression on him. 

Ruby went up to Diana and said, “Would you please meet me on the porch Diana?” Diana nodded and waited a couple minutes before following her out of the house. She found Ruby sitting on one of the chairs and she sat next to her. She was struck by how beautiful she looked in this light, the sun glittering off of her hair, her eyes alight and cheeks rosy. 

Ruby’s voice broke into Diana’s thoughts. “Diana I wanted to talk to you about earlier. It wasn’t proper to engage in such a fashion and I’m sorry I made you feel that way towards me.” But in all reality, Ruby wasn’t a bit sorry. She had been wanting to kiss Diana forever and when she saw her in her blue skirt and lace blouse she couldn’t help herself. She just thought she needed to say what Diana wanted to hear. 

”Dearest Ruby,” Diana said grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. “I am not sorry for my feelings for you. Besides, it was rather fun.” She said quickly, and looked away, blushing. 

Ruby stood up and led Diana to a hidden alcove along the back side of the house. It was a huge hedge, Ruby had found that you can fit two people inside comfortably because she and Jane found it one afternoon when exploring the grounds. She sat beside Diana, and then all decorum leaving her mind, she leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

By the time they broke away for breath, they weren’t aware of how much time had passed but they didn’t care. “Diana, I have liked you since we were play mates. I don’t want to care about what others think, but I feel like for the time being it’s best if we keep us a secret for now? Maybe only tell Anne since Gilbert knows?” 

Diana kisses Ruby’s hand tenderly. “That sounds perfect. Ruby, would you do me the honor of courting me?” 

Ruby gasped and kissed Diana more passionately than before, her hands roaming Diana’s body, while Diana’s hands undid her hair and tangled themselves in it. She deepened their kiss and felt Diana gasp. Neither of them stopped for a long time, and they completely forgot all about Josie’s party. 

* * *

Activities in the house were going well and spirits were high. But Gilbert wanted more time alone with Anne and he leaned over, her lips dangerously close to her ear; “Fancy a stroll down the lane?” 

She nodded and stood, he followed suit and offered his hand. “Josie thank you for putting this together, it was quite fun. Ladies”, he said as he tipped his hat to them. He led Anne quickly out of the house and onto the porch. He took both of her small hands in his and said, “Anne. I love you. I cant imagine my life without you in it and I’m so thankful for how far we’ve come.” 

Anne’s eyes were starting to get misty, the love she felt for Gilbert was so strong, her heart and mind felt overcome with love and emotion for him. “I love you too Gil.” She kissed him softly. “I am so happy and thankful that we are here together, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

Gilbert kissed her softly, tenderly and then pulled her into him. She realized how safe she felt with him. He was steady and strong, and she cuddled into him more. He laughed lightly and kissed her head. Then they just stood there basking in each other’s company. 

A door opened behind them and someone cleared their throat. They broke apart and Gilbert kissed her head gently before saying, “I’ll see you on Monday for sure.” 

Diana came up to Anne and asked if she could talk to her. 

”Of course dear. Let’s sit on the steps together.” Anne said gently, genuinely worried that something was wrong since Diana had seemed off all day. 

Diana sat next to her bosom friend and said, “Anne. I am going to be brutally honest with you.” Anne touched her hand reassuringly. “Ruby and I were kissing and when Gilbert came here to see you, he saw us on the balcony. I asked him to keep it a secret. Anne, Ruby and I are courting, but based on how people handle things we want to keep it a secret. Only you and Gilbert will know.” 

Anne’s heart swelled with love and pride for Diana. She was so proud of her friend for following her heart and was so proud of the growth that she has experienced within the last several weeks. Diana watched her friends features carefully, but Anne only broke out into a big smile, dimples and all. “Oh Diana!” She gave her a hug. “As long as you two are happy, that’s all that matters to me. Love is love and I am so happy for you both.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Omg Diana and Ruby though!! I’m sorry I love them so much and had to have a little bit of romance between them in here!  
> Also I love how mischievous Gilbert still is.  
> Stay tuned for chapter 5 in probably closer to Thursday this week. Anne and Gilbert make a trip home to Avonlea 💕


	5. A weekend at Green Gables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Thank you so much for the support on this au so far! Thank you for reading it this far and I hope that you guys enjoy this next chapter! (This takes place three weeks after the last chapter)  
> Anne has been quite homesick so Gilbert is taking her to Green Gables for the weekend and Gilbert has something special planned for them. Matthew's health is slowly declining and Marilla is having a hard time adjusting to Anne being gone.

Anne and Gilbert waited on the train platform in Charlottetown, both of them ready to be home in Avonlea. Gilbert held Anne’s hand firmly, as the train stopped at the platform and they boarded. 

It was Friday evening and they had finished their classes for the week; Anne was so homesick that she convinced Gilbert to go with her a weekend earlier than they planned. This was their first trip back to Avonlea as a couple, they planned out their weekend to make sure that their time was split up fairly. At least for this first time they assumed that both Matthew and Marilla, and then Bash would want to have them for dinner while they were there. They planned time for that and Gilbert hoped that they had some free time as well because he wanted to take her on a stroll through Lovers Lane and go through some of their old haunts. He planned to take her on a picnic near the Lake of Shining Waters, if time was generous to them. 

As they took their seats Gilbert asked, “What do you think Anne? What are you most looking forward to on this trip home?”

Anne was gazing out of the window. They hadn’t left yet but she was already distracted by a tree she saw not far down the lane. As if shook from a dream she said, “I just can’t wait to be home. In the place that is most dearest to my heart with the people who are most dearest to it.” 

Gilbert squeezed her hand tighter and said, “I know we are going to have a wonderful time. We need to come back more now that we have adjusted to life at Queens.” 

Anne nodded. She hadn’t been back to Avonlea since she left for Queens, and she hadn’t intended to be away so long, but she got caught up in the whirlwind of college. Her heart ached when she thought about how long it has been since she was back and she felt so bad. Especially when Matthew gave her train fare; she had confided in Gilbert many times as she would often get so heartbroken over the matter, he would find she had tears in her eyes whenever she thought of home. He promised her that they would go every weekend until the weather got bad from here on out; he didn’t want her to miss out on any time with family and he knew how much she cherished Matthew and Marilla and he didn’t want to come in the way of that. He kissed her cheek lovingly before opening one of his books on medicine. 

* * *

As the sun began to set behind the cliffs of PEI, Anne and Gilbert were halfway to Green Gables when they were stopped at Avonlea Crossroads by none other than Rachel Lynde herself. Anne should have guessed that she would be waiting eagerly by her window for anyone and the fact that it was Anne AND Gilbert together after all these years, she probably couldn’t stay inside if multiple people were holding her back. She was yelling and waving her arms frantically at them trying to get their attention. Gilbert tried to urge the horse on, not having the patience to talk to Mrs. Lynde after their evening of travels. But Anne whispered in his ear, “Might as well stop, she will raise hell if we don’t.” Gilbert nodded and brought the buggy to a stop. 

“Well. Well well well. Bless my soul. I never thought the day would come when I would see the two of you coming home from college together, all snuggled up close! So tell me, are you two courting now? Best to make it official Gilbert, Anne is quite grown up now, and if you don’t snatch her up soon, then someone else will.” 

Anne tried not to roll her eyes and it took all of Gilbert’s self control to not urge the horse on. Anne smiled sweetly and said, “Mrs. Lynde as much as we would love to stay and talk with you, we are expected for dinner at Green Gables. Please, we would love to catch up another time, but I am aching to get home to see Matthew and Marilla.”

Mrs. Lynde made a “harumph” noise and backed away from the buggy. “Well regardless, it’s good to have you two back. It wasn’t the same without either of you.” She walked briskly back into her home not looking back until she was at her window again. _“I can see no matter how old Anne gets that she will still be as feisty as ever. I will just have to pay Marilla a visit when Anne heads back so she can catch me up on all the news.”_

Gilbert urged the mare forward quickly before Mrs. Lynde changed her mind. “Oh it was so sweet of the station master to loan us the buggy while we are here.” Anne said to Gilbert, trying to put Mrs. Lynde out of their minds. 

“It was,” Gilbert said. In truth, he had written to the Bright River Station Master to see if he would allow them to borrow his buggy for the weekend. With all of the times Gilbert took the train to Charlottetown, he knew that the station master lived nearby and rarely used the buggy. And being how he had several things planned for them to do together, he wanted to make sure they had ways to get there without having to rely on other people. “We aren’t far from Green Gables now.”

Anne was gripping Gil’s arm tightly as she looked around at her surroundings. The fields all basked in the evening light, the Lake of Shining Waters shimmering in the distance, and even further still, she could see Green Gables on a hill beyond, lights shimmering in the windows and smoke rising from the chimneys. She could feel her heart begin beating faster as she thought of being home again, and she felt tears spring into her eyes. She wiped them away but not before Gil noticed. 

“Are you alright, love?” He put an arm around her and brought her in to him, holding her tightly. 

“I am, Gil. I am just so happy to be home.”

* * *

As Gilbert brought the buggy to a stop in front of Green Gables, Anne saw Jerry running out of the horse barn, ready to grab the buggy from them. She jumped out of the buggy and stopped him with a hug. He seemed taken aback by this for a second, but then quickly hugged her back tightly. 

“I missed you Anne!” He said excitedly as he broke their hug. 

“I missed you too Jerry, how have you been, how has everything around here been going? OH! Really quick!” Anne reached into her travel bag and took out brand new copies of Frankenstein and Dracula. “I found these for you, and I want you to try to keep up on your reading even though I’m not here!”

Jerry smiled and said, “Thank you so much-”, he was interrupted by a shriek and someone saying, “ANNE! MATTHEW! ANNE IS HOME!” 

Anne’s head turned quickly to the house and saw Marilla running towards her, her hands holding up her skirts so she wouldn’t trip. Anne felt her face break into a huge grin and she met Marilla halfway hugging her tightly. 

Marilla held Anne tight; if she was being honest with herself, the house just hadn’t been the same since Anne had left for college. Even with Jerry living with them, the house was quiet and she wasn’t used to not having her smart, bright eyed girl home. She started crying lightly and said, “You blessed girl. You are not allowed to stay away for so long again!” She said pulling back from Anne, but looking in her eyes. “We have both missed you so much, and the house hasn’t been the same without you.” 

Anne glanced back toward the porch over Marilla’s shoulder, and saw Matthew standing at the door, his hand over his chest. Anne looked quickly and concernedly at Marilla. “Has Matthew’s heart gotten worse since we have been away?” Marilla was quiet for a couple seconds. Anne noticed that Jerry took the buggy and started putting the mare away, while Gilbert, clutching her case, walked up toward Matthew and gave him a gentle hug. 

Marilla took Anne’s arm in hers and said, “We will talk more later, but let’s get some food in your belly.” When they approached the porch, Matthew’s face lit up. 

Anne couldn’t wait any longer, and ran up the couple stairs into his arms. Matthew gripped his girl tightly, not wanting to let her go again. How he had missed her and her curious ways. Letters from here were not the same. Anne was wiping tears from her eyes, as Matthew took her hand and led her inside for supper. 

As the five of them sat around the supper table, Anne noticed Jerry looking between her and Gilbert quite often and raising his eyebrows teasingly. Anne tried to kick him under the table, but ended up kicking Marilla’s knee instead. 

“Anne Shirley! What in god’s name?!”

“Oh Marilla, I am so sorry. My leg must have had a spasm or something.” Anne looked down sheepishly at her food, as to not give herself away; she was awful at lying. 

Jerry was across the table trying to maintain his composure and not laugh, so he just proceeded to stuff more potatoes in his mouth. Gilbert let his knee graze Anne’s under the table, he was trying to reassure her that all was ok. Jerry looked at Gilbert and said seriously, “So Gilbert, I do hope you are not distracting Anne from her studies since you are now courting? I would hate for her to fall behind in her classes because of a _boy._ ” 

Marilla gasped, Anne looked up from her plate in shock, Matthew stared down at his food even more, and Gilbert just chuckled. “Jerry! How rude of you to ask such a question.” Marilla said scoldingly to Jerry. “I politely ask you to mind your manners for the rest of dinner, this is their first night back, they don’t need to be teased and troubled.” 

“It’s alright Marilla, Anne and Jerry are close; no trouble here. I guess if I am a boy, then you must be as well, Jerry?” Gilbert said teasingly. Everyone at the table chuckled lightly, Gilbert and Jerry more-so than anyone else.

Everyone got back to eating their food quietly until Matthew spoke up for the first time since dinner started. “Anne, you must tell us more about school. How are you liking your classes, and professors?” 

“Classes have been wonderful, I love studying and learning, and I like most of my professors. I do wish that this world here and that world could be intermingled though. That is the only thing that would make it better.” She said softly. “But the campus is absolutely beautiful, I imagine there will be cherry blossoms in the spring, and lots of beautiful flowers. Although I do love how it looks now, kind of dark and dreary as summer comes to a close and autumn comes. I wouldn’t want to be boarding with anyone else than my dear friends from Avonlea, and Gilbert….” She drifted off, cheeks reddening in the candlelight. Gilbert took Anne’s hand, confidently this time, and said, 

“We have been having a jolly time exploring the city too, haven’t we Anne?” Anne looked at him gratefully. “There is so much to see and do, we brought Diana along on our first expedition out and we had quite the time finding tea shops and trying on hats.” He said smiling one of those big, lopsided smiles, squeezing her hand tighter. 

Marilla felt her throat close up as emotions overtook her. Anne was truly, not a little girl anymore, no matter how much she wanted it to not be true, she was grown up. And here she was for god’s sakes, holding hands with Gilbert Blythe. Her mind went quickly to a scene in the future, or what she hoped would be; she could see Anne, beautiful in that white dress, walking down the aisle towards an emotional Gilbert. She realized that this is what she wanted for Anne, she saw how happy she looked when they arrived, and only wanted more of that for her. Gilbert was a good man and she knew that he would take care of Anne, but would challenge her too. They were both so ambitious and she knew that they would go far in life together. 

“It has been fun seeing all of the new sights with my dear friends,” Anne said happily. She released Gilbert’s hand so she could return to her meal. 

“Anne, Gilbert.” Matthew said shyly. “I - we. Would like to wish you both every happiness in the world, and we will be here for you both however and whenever you need anything. At all.” He looked at Anne, with tears in his eyes. She got up and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you Matthew. I love you both so much.”

* * *

After everyone finished supper, they retreated to the parlor to talk by the fire, Matthew and Jerry smoking, Gilbert and Anne on the loveseat and Marilla on the bench. It was a lovely time filled with laughter and happiness, but alas, it had to come to an end. It was around ten or eleven at night before Gilbert left. Anne walked him out to where Jerry had gotten the buggy ready before heading upstairs to go to bed. 

“That was quite a wonderful evening wasn’t it?” Gilbert asked Anne as they stood hand in hand by the buggy. “I am so glad we are finally here together.” he took a big breath in and sighed. “This will always be home, for the both of us Anne. No matter where our adventures take us, I know we will always find ourselves back here.” He pulled her in for a hug, but she leaned her head up to kiss him instead. His heart started racing, she had caught him off guard and he missed her. He kissed her more passionately, his hand wrapping tighter around her waist, pulling her in even closer. Her hands tangled themselves in his dark curls, as she deepened the kiss. He chuckled lightly into her mouth, kissed her softly two more times, before slowly pulling away. “Now don’t forget where we are,” he said teasingly. He kissed her again, his warm lips making their way down to her neck. “But,” he said in between kisses. “If I had my way, it wouldn’t matter where we are, I could kiss you all day, no matter who was watching.” He said before his lips trailed slowly back up to her mouth. Anne felt herself blush intensely and she kissed him once more before straightening herself out and trying to maintain her composure. Gilbert made her lose all sense and that fire in her belly was raging stronger than ever. 

“Goodnight, my dearest Gilbert.” Anne said to him. Gilbert kissed her hands softly and said, 

“Goodnight, my lovely Anne. I will be by to pick you up for dinner with Bash and Delly about noon.”

* * *

The next morning, Anne awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, the sound of the distant waves hitting the cliffs and the smell of breakfast. She smiled and breathed it in. She was so happy to be home, and she realized that what Gilbert said last night was true; no matter where they go, Green Gables - Avonlea - will always be home. She washed and dressed cheerfully, and walked downstairs to help Marilla with the breakfast. 

When Marilla heard those footsteps coming down the stairs, she had to try not to start crying all over again. Last night had been an emotional one for Marilla, and she was not ready to have Anne leave again. Her heart was just getting used to the idea of her not being here, and now here she was, bright eyed and smiling this morning. Marilla forced a smile on her face, she wanted it to be genuine but her heart just wouldn’t stop mourning for her no longer little girl. 

“Good morning Marilla,” Anne said brightly. “What do you need help with this morning?” Anne kissed Marilla on the cheek and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. “Are these from Bash? They are some of the best apples around!”

“Anne, mind you I was going to make a pie with those apples. But nevermind, one won’t hurt; and yes they are from Bash and Hazel.” She said, the twinkle coming back into her eye. “No, I don’t need any help, everything is just about ready. But I did want to talk to you this morning, if that’s alright?” She asked questioningly. 

Anne finished chewing another bite of her apple before responding; “Of course Marilla, should we take some tea and sit at the table?”

They made some tea and sat at the table, it was too early to eat breakfast yet, as Matthew and Jerry were still finishing the morning chores outside. Marilla looked at Anne, and Anne grew suddenly nervous. “Marilla, what is truly going on with Matthew?”

Marilla took a sip of her tea and put the cup down gently on the saucer, looking at Anne with sadness in her eyes. “Matthew had quite a bad spell right after you left, and Dr. Spencer was here assessing the situation afterwards. What he said didn’t leave a lot of hope in my heart Anne.” 

Anne set down her teacup in the saucer and took Marilla’s hand in hers. “Then out with it Marilla.” Anne said with utmost seriousness. “We need to be facing things like this together, not seperate.”

“I suppose you are right Anne. Well, Dr. Spencer thinks that if Matthew has one more bad heart spell, it might…” her voice broke; she had to keep herself together. For Anne. “It might be his last.” Anne gasped as tears sprang into her eyes. 

“Oh Marilla! What can we do? There has to be something we can do?” 

“Dr. Spencer said that he needs more rest, and let Jerry take over the main load of the work. But Matthew won’t hear of it until Jerry knows more, not like he hasn’t been here long enough now though. He needs to be very careful, and make sure to not do anything or be around anyone that causes stress to his heart.” 

As Anne was about to ask more, the door opened and Matthew and Jerry strode in. “Everything alright ladies?” Matthew asked, not used to seeing an empty table in the morning and emotional ladies seated at it. 

“Yes.” Marilla said hurriedly. “I was just having a heart to heart with Anne, but breakfast is ready. You both wash up and we will set the table.”

* * *

Later that afternoon as Anne and Gilbert were around the dinner table with Hazel, Bash, Elijah and Delly, Bash looked at Gilbert and said, “So, you two have something you would like to share with us?” teasingly punching Gilbert in the shoulder. 

Gilbert cleared his throat and said, “Why yes, Bash. I suppose we do.” He stood from his chair, and walked around to where Anne was sitting between Delly and Hazel, helping her stand and taking her hand. “We are courting, and we couldn’t be happier.” He said kissing her hand as Bash let out whoops and hollers, pumping his fists into the air. 

“I knew it! Even back then on that boat I knew it!” He does a little happy dance around the table, hugging Anne, patting Gilbert on the back and kissing Delly before sitting back down again. “Suffice to say, we are all so happy for you both, and I know that you two are going to compliment and challenge each other in so many good ways.” 

“Congratulations Anne and Gilbert!” Hazel and Elijah said simultaneously. 

Gilbert smiled proudly, having Anne’s hand in his, all of their loved ones surrounding them, they were home. Not at Queens. This felt so right. 

They sat down and finished their meal, and as it turned out to be quite a sunny day on PEI, they all decided to take a walk through the apple orchard on the Blythe/LaCroix farm. Gilbert picked an apple for Anne, and said quietly into her ear, “This was all I wanted to do that first day I met you dear Anne.”

Anne’s cheeks went red with embarrassment. “Oh Gilbert, will there ever be a time when you don’t tease me about my scrapes as a child?” 

He laughed and pulled her in for a tight hug. “No.” He said softly into her hair. “Because that was the day I knew I had to get to know you. I can’t imagine not knowing you.” 

“Hey lovebirds!” Elijah called from several yards down the way. “Why don’t you catch up?” 

Gilbert took Anne’s hand and they ran off toward the others, the almost fall air nipping at their cheeks, the sun shining down on their happy faces. Anne went up to Hazel once they caught up and asked, “Could I take little Delly off your hands for a bit? She’s grown so much in the last month and I feel as if I’ve missed a huge chunk of it.” Hazel gladly handed Delly over to Anne, and Anne felt her heart swell. She loved Delly so much and couldn’t wait to take her under her wing once college was over. She kissed her cheeks tenderly and walked next to Gilbert again. 

Gilbert couldn’t help thinking how beautiful Anne looked holding Delly.  _ “She is going to make a wonderful mother someday.”  _ He thought. 

* * *

Gilbert was on his way to pick up Anne for their picnic, but she didn’t know that it was going to be a picnic. He told her that he wanted to take her down by the water and to the cliffs where they had gone so many times before. When he arrived at Green Gables, he saw Anne sitting outside on the steps talking to Matthew. They seemed to be having a serious conversation, but as soon as Anne saw Gilbert, her face brightened right up. She kissed Matthew on the cheek and ran to meet Gilbert at the buggy. No matter how long it had been between them seeing each other, she was always just as excited to see him, and that made his heart feel like it was doing somersaults in his chest. She ran up to him and kissed him, and he helped her step into the buggy. They waved goodbye to Matthew and Marilla as they headed off. 

When Anne noticed they weren’t going in the direction of the water, she asked him, “Gil, where are you taking us?” 

He poked at her side playfully. “It’s a surprise, now close your eyes for the rest of the drive.” Anne obeyed, but still bursting with curiosity. She felt his arm around her and just let herself relax, enjoying being so close to him, the scent of him, the sounds of the island around them and the smell of the salt water coming from over the hills. 

After a decent amount of time, she felt them come to a slow stop, she sat up and waited with her eyes closed, for him to come and help her out of the buggy.

She was waiting for what felt like forever, she called out, “Gil?” Her mind started spinning every conclusion it could on what could be going on; her breathing became labored, her heartbeat strong in her ears. 

Gilbert was standing by her, just lost in her beauty. She sat comfortably upright in the seat, her red hair cascading down her back, small pale hands in her lap and plump lips in a tight line of nervousness. He didn’t want her to be nervous so he said, “I’m here Anne.” He said softly, grabbing her hand. “Open your eyes now”, he said, taking both of her hands now and leading her from the buggy. He felt her hands tighten and heard her breath hitch as she took in her environment. 

They were at the Lake of Shining Waters, and Gilbert had set up a picnic down towards the bank of the lake. The blanket was huge, and the meal looked just as delicious too. “Gil! How did you-”, her sentence was cut off by Gilbert grabbing her around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Anne gasped and then started laughing as he was running towards the blanket with her like this. He felt his face break into a grin, he loved being with Anne in every scenario and he hoped that he could have more times with her like this. He knew life would bring hardships their way, but he knew that they would be able to face them together. He set her down gently on the blanket and kissed her. She giggled and started blushing slightly; how she hated the effect he had over her, but this was the perfect spot for a picnic! Gilbert thought of everything; raspberry cordial, chicken sandwiches, and cake for dessert. He even packed some cute plates that must have been his mothers or Mary’s. Anne’s heart ached at the thought of Mary and that Gilbert might be using his mother’s dishes for her. He started pouring them raspberry cordial and then Anne saw something quite unfamiliar pass over Gilbert’s face. It looked like he was embarrassed or shy! She smiled at him, and as she opened her mouth to say something reassuring, he handed her a glass and said, “Anne, I wanted us to… to… toast.” He stumbled over the words a little bit. “I wanted to make a toast to us and our future.” 

Anne’s breath hitched again in her chest and thought,  _ “Gil really is thinking about a future with me.”  _ Her heart sped up. She took a breath and nodded for him to continue. 

“So, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, here’s to us! Here is to our future together, learning and growing together, and loving each other with all that we are. I love you Anne, here’s to our bright future together.” They touched their glasses together and then sipped it. 

Anne reached over and took his glass from him and set it down on as flat of a surface as she could find, and set her drink there as well. She looked into those deep brown eyes and saw that love for her, that happiness, and something else. She still couldn’t put her finger on it, but she could also feel the fire in her belly stirring again. She kissed him deeply, hands immediately finding his hair, his hands finding her hips, and cheeks. She loved how his fingers traced circles on her skin, how he tasted. 

Gilbert was the first one to pull away saying, “Anne, every time we come back home, I want to do something like this with you. Time away from everyone, from the city, and college, just the two of us.”

She grabbed her glass of raspberry cordial again and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt so strong and sure beneath her, she could hear his heart beating. She wanted to stay like this forever, the Lake of Shining Waters before them, and her love beside her. 

They both felt happier than they had ever thought possible and as they ate their sandwiches and cake, they smiled and laughed, and shared in so many deep and precious memories. Anne talked to him about Matthew and how she told him he needs to be careful or she will come home; Gilbert agreed that he shouldn’t be pushing himself right now and he told her that he would help Matthew however he could too. 

They sat there together, cuddling and talking until they had to head back to get Anne’s things and say goodbye. Anne wished this weekend never had to end, it had to be the best one she has had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think 💕 stay tuned for chapter 6 in the next couple days!


	6. A Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Diana hear of a secret garden on campus and know instantly that they need to find it and explore it. Gilbert can't sleep, so he goes to Anne's boarding house and tries to get her to come down and spend the night with him.

* * *

The following Thursday morning, Gilbert awoke early and headed to meet Anne to walk her, Diana and Ruby to their classes. As he was walking, his thoughts drifted to their weekend together and how he wished they had more like that. He knew not all trips to Avonlea would be like that, depending on weather and homework. But his heart swelled at the thought of the picnic they had together and how happy she was. He loved seeing her eyes light up, and seeing that smile on her face. He wanted to make sure that she had a reason to smile for the rest of her life and he was determined to make sure that she will. 

When he arrived at the boarding house, the three Avonlea ladies were sitting on the porch waiting for him. Anne flew up, and ran to him when she saw him coming up the lane. She threw her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and twirled her around while she hugged herself tightly to him. He put her down gently, took her delicate, freckled face in his hands and kissed her softly. “Good morning Carrots”, he said teasingly. He saw a faint blush start showing on her cheeks and he chuckled. He looked behind her and noticed Diana and Ruby walking toward them, and took Anne’s hand tightly. 

“Good morning ladies”, he said, tipping his hat. 

“Good morning Gilbert.” Diana and Ruby said in unison. 

They headed off to school together, and as Anne held Gilbert’s hand, she looked around at their little group. She was so happy that her friends were here with her and was emotional thinking about how much it reminded her of their old Avonlea school days. She squeezed Gilbert’s hand tighter and smiled up at him as they walked.

* * *

While Anne was in her first lecture of the day, she found her mind wandering more than normal. She couldn’t stop thinking about Gilbert; his dark eyes, his curly hair, his teasing crooked smile, and his kind nature. She knew she needed to focus her mind, but despite how many notes she took, and despite how focused she was on her professor, her mind saw Gilbert in everything. Her heartbeat sped up the more she thought about him, and she had to take some deep breaths. 

“Are you okay?” Jane whispered in Anne’s ear. 

Anne nodded, and buried her head in her book.

* * *

Anne found Diana waiting for her by the fountain, Anne sat down on the edge and sighed. 

“What’s wrong Anne?” Diana asked her concernedly. 

“Oh Diana, my mind won’t stop focusing on Gil. No matter how much I tried, I kept seeing him in everything. I don’t remember most of the lecture, how am I going to do the homework?” Anne said despairingly. 

Diana touched her shoulder comfortingly and said, “I think I know what will cheer you right up; Ruby and I heard one of our classmates talking about how there’s rumors about a secret garden somewhere on campus. Should we look for it?” She asked her playfully. 

Anne’s eyes lit up. “Oh Diana, you do know exactly what to do to cheer me up. Yes, that would be wonderful.” She paused and looked around. “Gilbert was going to start eating lunch with us but I don’t see him. I guess we can just go, I can meet him later.” Anne’s heart dropped at this, but Diana took her hand and started leading her to the back of the dining hall. 

“I don’t even know where to begin to even look for something like this”, Diana said. 

“You know what Diana, I think I might.” She started leading her farther around the backs of the buildings, towards where Gilbert took her during their first week. “Gilbert brought me down to the water our first week here and I didn’t think anything about it at the time, but there is an overgrown area a little ways down the field.” They walked to the overgrown area and as they got closer, they saw that it was much taller than they had thought originally and the fence was covered in ivy so thick, you could barely tell it was a fence anymore. They quickly realized, from what they could see of it, that it was a tall, cracking stone wall, and a huge wooden door that was also covered in ivy. They figured the only way to get in would be to pick the lock, but neither of them had ever done anything like that before. “And if that doesn’t work then maybe we can climb over..”, Anne suggested.

Diana’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Oh Anne, I’ve never done either of those things before, I knew this would be adventure!” 

Diana clasped her hands excitedly as Anne approached the old, and cracked wooden door. She tried the handle and it was locked, even if it was unlocked she doubted she would’ve been able to open it as it was a massive door. Anne had read all about lock picking in various books, but had never done it herself. She took two pins out of her red hair, and it fell down her back in waves; she remembered that one was to trick the lock and the other to pry it open. It took a couple tries, but on the fourth try, she moved it sideways at the right angle, and she heard a click, as the lock clicked out of place. Anne pushed against the door, but despite her best efforts, the door didn’t budge.

“Diana, if you want to help me push against the door, I will keep pushing as well while holding the door knob down. Maybe with the both of us we will be able to get it open.”

Diana went over to the door, and put all of her weight against it and pushed. With that little extra help, the door squealed and then swung open slowly and only enough to let them slide in one at a time. Anne and Diana looked at each other, and smiled excitedly. Anne grabbed Diana’s hand and held it tightly, leading the way through the door. They gasped when they passed under the doorway, and looked around them; the garden was very old, and like the outside walls, most of what was inside was covered by vines and ivy. Tall trees, flowers and bushes were all around the garden, all overgrown and unkept or dead. There was a pond in the middle that was overgrown and didn’t have anything in it besides some leaves and dead plants, there were a couple tables and chairs scattered around, and then when they looked up their breath caught. There was lattice covering the garden and they noticed that it was covered with vines and ivy as well, making it look like a ceiling of green above the old garden. Anne gripped Diana’s hand tighter and said, “Oh isn’t this just magical Diana? I couldn’t have imagined that such a place was here. It looks like it has been long forgotten, which makes it even more romantic.”

“This has the potential to be so much more than just a forgotten garden though. Maybe we can start fixing it up in our free time? I don’t think many other people know about it; when I heard them talking about it earlier they all thought it wasn’t true and that it was just a speculation that had been passed on for several years.”

Anne’s heart was so happy, she loved nature and gardens and selfishly, she wanted to keep this a secret between those closest to her. She didn’t want just anyone finding their way here, it felt like a sacred place for her and her friends. 

“Oh Anne, think of all the wonderful things we could do with this place! We could eat our lunches here, study, it’s going to be wonderful in the spring! We will have to plan what we want to plant throughout here for the spring and summer; we can prune and weed for now.” 

“That sounds so lovely.” Anne said. She looked around with a smile on her face, “I say we come back after classes, bring Gil and Ruby and start that process before the weather gets much worse. That way we can enjoy it for a little bit before winter comes.” 

* * *

The four happy Avonlea folk went back to the secret garden and started weeding and pruning everything. There were many laughs exchanged between the old school mates, and they felt like they hadn’t had so much fun together in a long time. They were there until the sun set; as they walked back to Ms. Blackmoore’s boarding house, they talked about how excited they were to continue fixing it up and how much they couldn’t wait to see it in the spring when everything was alive again. 

* * *

Gilbert stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It had been four hours since he had seen Anne, and he wasn’t trying to count but, his mind kept wandering back to her, no matter how hard he tried not to. He felt fully bewitched by this starry eyed redhead and before his mind registered what his body was doing, he was out of bed, and slipping on his shoes and jacket. He needed to see her, now. He wanted to talk to her; kiss her. He was out the door before his thoughts finished spinning in his head. He walked briskly to her boarding house, and when he got there, he found little pebbles, and started to throw them at her window. He knew this was somewhat of a generic thing, but he couldn’t think of any other way to get her to come to the window without drawing unwanted attention from the rest of the house. He threw four pebbles before he saw a red head poke out from the window with wide eyes, and he beamed up at her. “Hey Carrots,” he whispered up at her. “Why don’t you come down and we can go for a walk.” 

Anne glanced behind her, utterly bewildered that Gilbert Blythe was down on the lawn throwing pebbles at her window, like out of some romance novel. Diana was asleep, so Anne took this as the all clear, climbed out the window, and slowly eased herself down to the edge of the roof. 

“Well now what should I do?” Anne asked, whispering down at him. 

“Just jump Carrots,” Gilbert said with that crooked smile on his face. “It’s not that far and I’ll catch you.” He could tell she was apprehensive, but he held out his arms, he knew he would catch her, she was so small and the drop really wasn’t that big. 

Anne slowly slid closer to the edge, and she dangled her feet over it looking down at Gilbert. Arms outstretched, and eyes bright, he looked so handsome in the moonlight. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and jumped off. The fall was short, and was more exhilarating than anything. She landed in Gilbert’s strong arms, and he looked down at her, eyes full of love and kissed her. “I had to see you,” He said softly between kisses. She smiled against his lips and said, 

“I’m so glad you’ve come Gil. I missed you and hoped we would have some alone time soon.”

Gilbert set her down on her feet gently, and kissed her forehead, taking her hand in his. He led her to the back of the house where they met weeks earlier. He helped her sit down underneath a tree, and she rested her head in his lap. He sat there stroking her hair, both of them looking up at the stars. It was chilly, but neither of them really noticed because the heat between them was so strong. He bent down and kissed her lips softly and asked, “Did you have a good day today love?” 

Anne smiled up at him and Gilbert felt his heart do somersaults in his chest. “Anne Shirley, you are absolutely beautiful.” He took his hands in his and brought them up to his lips, kissing them softly over and over. He noticed a blush come over her face and ears, and he smiled against her soft hands. 

“It was a wonderful day today Gil. I am so excited about that secret garden we found, and I know that we are all going to have so many wonderful times in there. But oh I missed you so.” Anne said, sighing. “Gilbert, I want to spend more time with you, but how are we supposed to balance everything else?”

Gilbert smiled. “We will figure it out Anne.” he said softly. “For now, let’s just enjoy this time we have together.” He laid down next to her and rolled over so he was facing her. He brought his face close to hers, their noses almost touching. Even in the dark, those eyes of hers were still shining, and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He grabbed her face tenderly and kissed her passionately. He heard her gasp softly, but smiled when he felt her return the kisses more confidently. He loved when her hands tangled in his hair, he gripped her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. 

Anne was breathless, and blushing, but couldn’t stop. She loved Gilbert, he was so strong, so sure. She deepened their kiss and then gasped when she felt herself being turned over, so she was on top of him. She started blushing even more, and Gilbert just chuckled.

“Anne, I just want to be close to you.” He kissed her faster and more desperate now, and his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest. He wished they could stay like this forever. He slowed the kisses down, and kissed her forehead, her cheeks and down to her collarbones. The kisses were light, and careful, but intent on where they wanted to go. He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips and smiled. “I love you, my Anne with an E.” He said, rolling her over so she was laying in the crook of his arm.

“I love you too Gil.” She said hugging him closer. 

They both stared up at the stars and talked about Avonlea, and Christmas, as it was coming up now. They talked about classes and then Gilbert caught Anne a little off guard when he asked, “Anne, where do you see yourself in five years?” 

Anne looked surprised by the question, but her face quickly cleared. “I hope to be a teacher, and live in my house of dreams with my life-mate.” she said softly, her ears getting red quickly.

“Oh yeah?” he asked her, that crooked smile making an appearance again. “And who might that life-mate be?”

She hit his chest softly. “I should think it was obvious, but..” she drifted off. Anne still couldn’t believe that this was real, that he was here with her. “You, of course Gil.” She said kissing his cheek. 

He tickled her lightly and said, “Oh good, for a minute there I thought you were going to say Cole or someone else.” He kept tickling her softly, and then let up so she could breathe again.

They laid there, holding each other, and Gilbert heard soft snores coming from beside him. He chuckled and kissed her head softly, before resting his head on his other arm and drifting off himself.

* * *

Anne awoke to sunlight shining brightly in her face, and she bolted upright. She looked around her forgetting momentarily where she was. Suddenly, the events of last night came back to her, and a small smile came to her face. She wouldn’t change it for the world. She leaned down to Gilbert and slowly kissed him until he woke up. He seemed startled at first, but then once he realized where he was and who he was with, he instantly relaxed and kissed her back. 

“Good morning,” he said softly. 

“Good morning,” Anne said softly. “Thank you for last night Gil, I had a wonderful time.”

“So did I,” he said. “But we should probably get back, looks like it’s almost time for class.” He helped her up quickly, and they walked back to the house, trying to look inconspicuous. He said goodbye to her on the porch and kissed her quickly before she walked into the house.

Anne tiptoed in, shutting the door silently. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard someone say,

“Anne Shirley!”

Her heart stopped. She looked up the stairs where the voice was coming from, and saw Diana. She sighed with relief. 

“You better hurry up those stairs before Ms. Blackmoore sees you.” Diana said with a twinkle in her eye. She held out her hand for Anne to take when she reached the top of the stairs, and they went into their room. “I’ll help you get dressed, but you _must_ fill me in on _all_ the details.” She said smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think 💕 stay tuned for Chapter 7 in the next couple days!


	7. Christmas in Avonlea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Gilbert and their schoolmates are all headed back to Avonlea for Christmas break.  
> Gilbert can't get Anne off his mind, and wants nothing more to propose to her, but he knows that they still have many years of college left before he could even promise anything to her.  
> Anne is excited to be going home, and even more excited to spend Christmas with Gilbert; she also has had to step up at Green Gables since Matthew isn't doing well.  
> Diana and Ruby are struggling adapting to their relationship when it looks so different from others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a longer one, but I promise it is worth it! I hope that you guys enjoy it!

Anne held Gilbert’s gloved hand tightly, she could hardly contain her excitement. It was Christmas break and she, along with all of her Avonlea friends were going home for two weeks. Anne couldn’t wait to be home in her gabled room, listening to the waves hit the cliffs in the distance, hearing the cows and horses, and the rooster in the morning. Green Gables, Avonlea, was home. They all stood on the train platform, breath coming out in little clouds from their noses and mouths; Tillie and Jane were huddled together for warmth, while Josie, Ruby and Diana were inside around the little fireplace in the middle of the small train station. Charlie, Anne and Gilbert were sitting on the bench next to where Tillie and Jane were standing, Moody almost slipped on the slushy platform when he made his way over, while Charlie just sat there gazing off into space. 

“All aboard!” The ticket master yelled. The Avonlea group all lined up one behind the other and handed their tickets over to the ticket master as they loaded onto the train. Gilbert took a seat next to Anne, with Diana and Ruby across from them; Charlie and Moody in the seat behind them, with Josie, Tillie and Jane. Diana began to worry that people would become suspicious of her and Ruby, but no one seemed to bat an eye in their direction. 

_“They are all probably occupied with thoughts of Christmas, I shouldn’t be worried about them.”_ she tried to reassure herself. This was the first time Diana was going back to Avonlea since she left for college, and she was nervous to be back in her parent’s house. She hoped that she would get some alone time with Ruby, but she didn’t want her parents to become suspicious either. Diana looked to Anne and Gilbert in the seats across from her, and her heart grew sad. She wished that she and Ruby could show their affection for each other out in public like they can; it didn’t seem fair at all. 

As if sensing her best friend's unease, Anne reached across the aisle to grab Diana’s hand and squeezed it tightly. She smiled at Diana and tried to reassure her softly. Diana squeezed her hand back, and then looked out the window. She didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Gilbert took Anne’s hand tightly and Anne rested her head on his shoulder. Anne’s eyes fluttered slowly closed and the last thing she remembered was Gilbert stroking her hair.

* * *

When they all arrived at Bright River, Mr. Barry had two buggies waiting for Diana and Ruby and the other for Anne and Gilbert. Josie’s father sent two of his for the rest of them. They all said their goodbyes and they all talked about when they were all going to get together again; since it was Christmas and they were all back home, and Anne had a feeling that it would be an all too rare occasion in the future. The buggy Mr. Barry had sent for them, had blankets to keep them warm and some nuts for snacking on the way. The driver didn’t say anything to them, he just loaded their trunks and got the horse going towards Green Gables.

Gilbert’s hand rested on Anne’s thigh beneath the blanket, squeezing it on and off every so often. Her breath caught in her throat whenever he would squeeze her thigh or rub little circles with his finger; she couldn’t believe how daring he was being, the driver was just in the front seat. Luckily for Anne her cheeks and ears were already flushed from the cold, so when she began to blush, it was almost unnoticeable. 

By the time the duo reached Green Gables, it had been dark for close to two hours, and they were about frozen solid. Marilla insisted that, the Barry’s driver come in and warm himself by the fire at least, if he refused to eat. It was a quiet but jolly affair, Gilbert and Anne both tired from an evening of travelling, and Matthew and Marilla didn’t want to push them farther than they could go. Once they were finished with dinner, Gilbert kissed Anne slowly on the doorstep while the driver got the buggy ready.

“I will see you soon, my love,” he said to her quietly. Anne kissed him again, but faster, and more desperate this time. 

“It can’t come soon enough Gilbert.” she said softly. Gilbert hugged her tightly, rubbing circles on her back. “I love you Gil.” 

“I love you too, Carrots.” he said with that teasing smile on his face. He kissed her cheek softly, before walking over to the buggy. 

* * *

A couple days had passed since Anne came home to Avonlea, and she couldn’t be happier. The last few days had been filled with baking, sewing and laughter; no matter how long she was away, Green Gables was always home to her. Marilla had helped her mend a couple pairs of stockings that had holes in them, as well as some dresses that needed mending. Jerry and Anne had decided to read a book together over the course of Christmas break, and they went through it day by day, chapter by chapter, discussing and reviewing it in depth. Jerry and Anne were a lot closer than they used to be, and Anne relished these times with him, he had developed a love for books, much like herself, and she liked hearing what he had to say. 

But, that was in between the daily farm duties that had to be done; she had talked to Matthew many times since her first trip back that he needs to rest and he needs to start doing less around the farm. From what Jerry told her, Matthew was doing better, but it was still hard for him to let go. Eventually they came to an agreement where she would help Jerry with any big projects when she came back on the weekends, if they could wait - and if they couldn’t then Bash had said multiple times that he is more than willing to help with anything he can -, and whenever she wasn’t around, Marilla would do what she always did, just some added farming here and there. Hazel and Marilla have been developing quite the friendship in the last couple months since Anne had left for college and Marilla knew she could count on her to help with any baking, as well as Rachel Lynde. They all knew the gravity of the situation, and none of them wanted to risk anything happening to Matthew if they could help it. Anne was thankful for the community that was Avonlea, and it made her heart ache whenever she thought of having to go back to college after these wonderful two weeks were over. 

Anne brought Matthew in his afternoon tea on the bed tray, and sat down on the chair that was beside the bed. She took his weathered hand in hers and said, “How are you feeling this afternoon Matthew?”

Matthew smiled wearily at her. He hated how those wrinkles popped up on her forehead whenever she looked at him now; he knew the concern came from a good place, but he hated to see her worry about him. He turned his head away and said, “I am feeling better today, thank you Anne.” He turned to face her again. “Thank you for the tea,” he took a sip, and returned the cup and saucer to the bed tray on his lap. “I hope that you have plans to be out and about since you are home. I don’t want you cooped up here working day in and day out; it is your vacation after all.”

“Oh Matthew, I don’t mind. Green Gables is my home and you are my family. I will do anything to help no matter what.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I think that all of us are going to go ice skating tomorrow though.” She said to him, a smile spreading across her face. “We have several plans for while we are here, so don’t worry Matthew.” She kissed his forehead and left the room. She needed to find Marilla.

Anne found Marilla in the barn, milking the cows, and Anne sat down on the stool beside her. “Marilla, I am getting so worried about Matthew. Is he getting worse?” 

Marilla sighed and looked at Anne, taking a break from the milking. “He has been like this since the doctor was here the first time…” she trailed off. “He’s just been better at hiding it from you up ‘till now.” She said quietly. “I didn’t agree how he tried to put on a show for you all those times you’ve been to visit but, he’s just as stubborn as I am sometimes and he was determined to not let you know. He didn’t want you suffering any more because of him.”

Anne felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Marilla looked at her sadly and said, “Oh Anne,” she held out her arms for her to come into. “We can’t ever know what the future holds Anne, but we must trust that it is God’s plan. You are strong and brave, and I know that we will face whatever comes at us with strength.” Marilla stroked her hair; she could feel Anne’s tears soaking through the fabric on her shoulder, but she just hugged her all the more tightly to her. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, Marilla just stroking her hair and reassuring her as she cried that all will be ok, as long as their family is together. “Now.” Marilla said sternly. “We need to talk about what we are going to do as far as a dress for you…” she drifted off, eyes twinkling, while wiping away the tears on Anne’s cheeks. “You know. For the Christmas Eve dance?” 

Anne’s eyes lit up. She had completely forgotten about the dance. She jumped up quickly and said, “Oh Marilla! What will I wear?! This will be our first dance as a couple and I want to make sure I look the part! Why, Christmas Eve is on Friday, that is only five days away!” She said, almost shrieking. 

Marilla raised her hands up in surrender and said, “Anne, you take things too much to heart too quickly. I thought we could go to Jeannie’s shop and pick something out, as an early Christmas gift?” 

Anne went to Marilla and hugged her tightly again. “That would be wonderful, Marilla. Thank you so much!”

* * *

That same evening, Diana and Ruby met in the Haunted Wood, close to midnight. Ruby ran up to Diana and kissed her, wrapping her arm around her waist tightly and her other arm barely hanging onto her lantern. Diana kissed her passionately and pulled Ruby’s hair gently, her other hand holding her lantern; they were a tangle of limbs and kisses. They broke apart after several minutes, both breathless. Diana never would’ve thought as the Haunted Wood romantic when she was younger, but now, she couldn’t think of any other place she would rather be with Ruby. It was very cold, but Diana had help from her Aunt Josephine, and they warmed rocks in the oven and packed multiple blankets to keep them warm. They stood there in each other's embrace for a long time before either of them spoke. 

“I missed you Diana. I wish things didn’t have to be like this.” Ruby said sadly.

“I missed you too, my Ruby.” Diana said softly. “I wish things were different too..” She found tears welling in her eyes. Ruby pulled away from Diana quickly and looked into her eyes, hands coming up to cup Diana’s cheeks. 

“What is it?” Ruby asked Diana concernedly.

Diana wiped her tears and said with a wavering voice, “I confided in my Aunt Josephine, and she was the one who helped me with all of this.” She said, nodding to the basket and the blankets. “She said after we are done with Queen’s, that we can live with her if we would like. We would get a whole wing of the house to ourselves, and we would be able to come and go as we please. I don’t know about your parents Ruby, but I know mine will never accept me now.” 

Ruby took Diana’s hands in hers and said, “Oh Diana, I think that would be truly wonderful. I don’t know how my parents would respond, and it would be so wonderful to be able to live freely. I think that it is something we should definitely think about.” Ruby said, shivering. Diana went over to where the blankets rested on the forgotten basket and brought over one for herself and one for Ruby. She wrapped it around Ruby’s small shoulders and kissed her cheek gently. 

“I agree,” she said, her lips rubbing against Ruby’s ear as she said it. Diana wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist, her hands resting on her stomach. “I think it’s something we should seriously consider though my Ruby. We could have so many more opportunities in life.” 

Ruby leaned her head back to rest on Diana’s shoulder, her eyes looking up through the trees, towards the stars. They stood there like that for a long while, just taking in each other’s scent and the area around them. It was a clear and beautiful night, the moon shining through the trees, and reflecting off the snow. It made for a beautifully romantic evening. She turned around, and kissed Diana passionately. She dropped her lantern in the snow, but frankly she didn’t care all that much right now. Her hands roamed Diana’s body, while Diana’s hands tangled themselves in Ruby’s long hair. Then it was Diana’s turn to roam Ruby’s body; she moved Ruby up against a tree, still maintaining their kiss, while one hand held her cheek and the other roamed up the front of her body. Ruby gasped but then relaxed into the kiss more, and their breathing sped up, heartbeats racing. They broke apart panting, and flushed, it wasn’t so cold anymore and they found that their blankets had been discarded onto the snow in the middle of everything. 

Diana checked her pocket watch; one in the morning. She kissed Ruby goodnight and they went their separate ways, Diana’s heart aching. She hated leaving Ruby, especially when they didn’t know when they would have a moment like this again. How she wished that things were normal for them, and that people had a wider and more clear view of love. She didn’t tell Ruby, but she knew she had already made up her mind. She would go live with her Aunt Josephine, with or without Ruby, but she couldn’t stay with her parents any longer and deny herself happiness. 

When she got home, all of the lights were still off, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She blew out the lantern, and opened the back kitchen door quietly, tiptoeing up to her room. When she got upstairs, she opened her door quietly and slipped in. She almost screamed when she saw a shadow in the chair by the window. 

“Diana?” The voice said. “I’m sure you have a perfectly reasonable explanation where you were tonight?” her mother’s tone was even, but firm. 

Diana’s heart thudded in her ears; of course her mother was awake, and of course she waited for her to get home. Nothing could slip past her, even with Aunt Josephine’s help. “I was over at Anne’s mother. She needed some help with a private matter and I had to be there for her.” She heard her mother sigh and say, 

“Well it’s about time you were home, was Marilla incapable of helping her?” And Eliza walked out of the room, but not before she could give Diana a cold stare. 

* * *

Two days later, Hazel was over at Green Gables to cook and sew with Marilla and Mrs. Lynde. Anne skipped down the stairs and gave Hazel a tight hug before asking, “How are you Hazel? Where is Delly today?” 

“I am just fine child,” she said beaming at Anne. “Bash and Elijah have some business in town, so Gilbert is at home watching Delphine. Although,” she said, pausing to wink at Anne. “I know that your presence would be most welcome.” 

Anne smiled and put her winter clothes on quickly before running out the door.

“Providence set those two up since they were children, I am just glad they got over their childish ways to see their true feelings. They make a fine pair.” Rachel said to the other ladies.

Marilla tried to look interested in what Rachel said, but if she was honest, she hated when Rachel talked about Anne behind her back like that. Marilla thought it wasn’t any of her business, _“Although if you try to tell Rachel that, you just see how far it gets you.”_ She thought. Marilla went over and poured the boiling water from the kettle into the tea kettle slowly, and said, “Well ladies, let’s have some tea and then get to work shall we? We have quite a bit of baking and sewing to do before Christmas and the dance.” 

“Thank you kindly Marilla,” Hazel said. “I brought my recipe book as well, I thought we could make some Trinidadian traditional foods as well.”

Rachel looked skeptically at Hazel, and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Marilla cut in and said, “That would be wonderful. We could all use some variety at our tables.” She said, with a pointed look at Rachel. 

* * *

When Anne arrived at the Blythe/LaCroix household, she only had to knock twice before Gilbert opened the door for her. Anne’s heart lurched in her chest as she took in the scene around her; Gilbert holding the door open for her, little Delly on his hip, a bottle in the same hand holding the door open for her. Fatherhood looked good on him and she felt that fiery feeling in her stomach again; she knew Gilbert was the one. He was everything a man should be and he was so kind, so loving and thoughtful. She could go on-

“Anne, you want to come in now….” Gilbert paused looking at her curiously. “Out of the cold?” 

She blinked at him and nodded her head. “Of course,” she stepped inside and hung up her coat and scarf on the coat rack near the door. Delly had gotten so big, she was nearly a year old now, Anne remembered when they were here on their first trip back since leaving for Queens, it was mid October, and how much she had grown since then. Anne hadn’t had the time to come over here on every trip back home, so Delly had grown quite a lot since she had last seen her. “May I hold her Gil?” she asked. Gil nodded and handed her to Anne, Delly smiled when she saw Anne and squealed. Anne kissed her cheeks and said, “I’ve missed you little one.” 

Gilbert took a seat by the fire in the kitchen, and took out one of his medical books. The truth was, he couldn’t get his mind off his mother’s ring and how it would look perfect on Anne’s little finger. How he so badly wanted to propose to her, right here, right now. He didn’t want to seem distant, but it was taking all of his self control to wait. He didn’t know where the medical field may take him, and the last thing he would want would be to be taken away from Anne. He glanced over at her across the kitchen, she was smiling down at Delly, who was falling asleep in her arms. Anne had a way with children, and Delly absolutely loved her. You could tell how comfortable she was, because she didn’t even finish her bottle like she normally does, she just fell right to sleep. Gilbert wanted to see her pregnant with his baby; he needed to get control over himself. Between thoughts of having a baby with her and proposing to her, he was becoming a mess. 

Anne put Delphine in her bassinet, and walked over to where Gilbert was sitting by the fire. “I didn’t even get any time to catch up with her, she just fell asleep-”

Gilbert grabbed Anne and pulled her onto his lap. He began kissing her desperately, his hands roaming her body for the first time. He had always been respectful of her and her boundaries, but something felt different between them. Electricity seemed to run between them, the air felt charged with it. His hands trailed up and down her back, moving around to her front, feeling her stomach; his kisses trailed down to her collarbones and he heard her breath hitch. He smiled against her collarbones and said, “Anne, put on your coat and follow me outside. Quickly!” 

Anne straightened, and got up quickly. “What about Delly?” She asked him while putting on her coat.   
“We won’t be long”, he said. “She will be fine for a couple minutes.”   
Gilbert took Anne’s hand tightly and led her outside to the apple orchard. He turned around and took his mother’s ring out of his pocket. He got down on one knee, took her small hand in his and Anne gasped. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you have bewitched me, body and soul. There is no one I would rather spend my life with than you Anne, my Anne with an E. You are the fond object of my heart and affections, and you are the sole keeper to the key of my heart. I know we are still in college, and we are a ways off from having our own place, but,” he paused, and smiled at her with that crooked, lovely smile of his. “Anne, would you do me the honor, of being my wife?” 

Anne felt the wave of emotions hit like a ton of bricks. There he was, Gilbert Blythe, on one knee proposing to her, ANNE SHIRLEY of all people, when he could have anyone. He looked at her with those eyes filled with love, his curly hair blowing in the wind. She couldn’t have imagined anything more perfect, just him and her, together. With tears still streaming down her face, she took his face in her hands and said, “Yes. Yes! One thousand times over, yes!” Gilbert beamed, and slipped his mother’s ring on her finger before picking her up and twirling her around. He kissed her softly and she smiled up at him.  
They were to be married, she was home for Christmas, all was right with the world.

* * *

Anne, Diana and Ruby were in the small gabled room getting ready for the Christmas Eve dance together. Anne and Marilla had picked out a light blue dress, that had lace at the cuffs, and dipped low in the front. Marilla had said it was a very grown up look and she thought it was perfect seeing how she was engaged now. 

After Anne and Gilbert got engaged to each other, they spent the rest of the afternoon kissing by the fire until Delly woke up, and then they played with her outside in the snow. They built a little snowman, and took her sledding down a little hill in the back pasture. Anne and Gilbert beamed the whole day, and when Bash got back, he knew exactly what happened. “Elijah, could you put your sister to bed for me?” he gave Delly a kiss, and once Elijah left the room, he looked at Anne and Gilbert and said, “Any news you want to share with me you two?” His eyes sparkled at them playfully, he had known all along it would be Anne, no matter how long it took for them to see it. He prodded Gilbert with his elbow and Anne, obviously bursting at the seams to say something, couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

“Oh Bash! Just look at this lovely ring! It couldn’t have been more perfect.” She kissed Gilbert again, and Bash had to clear his throat to get them to break apart. 

“Well you two, I am very happy for you. It’s about time!” He winks at them and then walks into his room to freshen up. “It was good to see you Anne, I will see you soon!” Bash yelled from down the hall. 

Gilbert drove Anne home and they shared the news with Marilla and Matthew, who are both very excited by the news. In truth, they weren’t a bit surprised, they were expecting an engagement sooner if they were being honest. 

As Anne retold the events of the engagement, Ruby interrupted saying, “Well aren’t you a little sad that he didn’t do it in a romantic garden, or field full of flowers?” 

Anne had thought the same thing herself, and when she was younger, she never would’ve believed anyone if they told her she wouldn’t be getting engaged in a fancy way or a fancy place. But when she was Gil, she didn’t think of those things, she just thought of him, and to her, it was absolutely perfect because she was with him. “Not really, Ruby.” Anne said kindly. “I love Gilbert, and he is the only one I want to spend my life with, just the fact that it was the two of us there, that is good enough for me.” 

“Love is weird,” said Ruby. 

Diana threw her a look, and Ruby shrugged. 

The girls finished getting ready, and they went downstairs where Matthew and Marilla were sitting in front of the fire. “Be careful tonight, and make sure you ladies keep your skirts clear of the wheels!” Marilla said, sounding like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. “Diana, your father is sending a buggy for you and Ruby to head off before Gilbert and Anne.” 

Diana nodded and gave her thanks for their hospitality, as did Ruby, before they headed outside and got in the buggy that was waiting for them. 

Only a couple minutes later did Gilbert arrive, he knocked on the kitchen door, and Marilla answered smiling. “Good evening Gilbert.” 

“Good evening Marilla”, he said, tipping his hat. 

He walked over to Matthew sitting by the fire and bent down to give him a hug. 

When his eyes landed on Anne, he tried not to blush. He had never seen Anne in a dress like this before and his heart was racing, loudly in his ears. Her dress was a beautiful light blue, it went low in the front and showed off her body. His heart thrummed faster as his eyes scanned her body. Anne walked up to him smiling, and asked, “We should go, shouldn’t we?”

He cleared his throat and bowed his head to Marilla and Matthew as they walked out. 

“Sorry about that Anne.” He said shyly. “You look gorgeous in that dress, and it caught me off guard.” 

Anne laughed lightly and they climbed into the buggy. 

When they got to the dance, Gilbert took Anne by the hand and led her in, he felt proud to show her off; his Anne. They walked over to where Diana, Ruby, Moody and Charlie were, all of their eyes widening as they see Gilbert and Anne walking towards them. Anne’s hand tightened around Gilbert’s nervously, but he squeezed it back reassuringly. The music for the first dance started before they could talk, and Gilbert led her out to the dance floor. They had danced this together many times, but every time, Gilbert felt like it was their first. He loved the way she moved with the music, how her face shone with happiness when he twirled her around, and brought her back to him. 

Anne’s heart was beating fast, but she tried to focus on the dancing at hand. Every time she felt Gilbert’s hand in hers, or his arm around her, she lost all sense of where she was. Her cheeks felt flushed already, but she allowed herself to be twirled by Gilbert, and saw his big smile on his face. She smiled back at him, and once the dance was over, he went to get them some drinks. Anne and Diana stood talking, waiting for Gilbert to come back, when Josie walked up to them. “Oh Anne, stop showing off your ring, I can see it glittering every time you move.” Josie turned quickly on her heel and stalked off towards where Jane and Prissy were.

“She’s just jealous that you got engaged before her, Anne.” Diana said reassuringly. But Anne didn’t feel anything towards Josie at all. Maybe it was the fact that this night was amazing so far, and Anne had been on a high ever since Gil had proposed to her, but she didn’t even care what Josie said. She just smiled and asked, 

“Diana, how are things going with you and Ruby? She seemed a little off today when we were getting ready. Is everything okay between you two?”

Diana nodded slowly, and spoke in a low voice. “I think she is just wishing we had the same freedom as you and Gilbert do. On that note, there is something I wanted to talk to you about Anne-”, she started but didn’t finish. The next song had started and Gilbert was back, taking Anne’s hand in his leading her out to the dance floor. 

“We will talk soon Di,” Anne yelled back to her. Diana smiled a small smile, and nodded. Diana didn’t think that there would be any time while they were here to talk to Anne about Aunt Josephine, especially with her being engaged and all. But maybe once they got back, she could take Anne to visit her after classes and they could talk about everything then. Diana looked on at Anne and Gilbert proudly; it had been a long time coming for them, and they deserved all the happiness. 

* * *

It was Christmas morning at Green Gables, and because of the late night that she had had last night, Anne was not the first to rise at Green Gables, and nor Gilbert at the Blythe/LaCroix farm. Anne dreamt about the night that they had, how magical it had been. There were many drinks, dancing and lots of talking about the newly engaged; Anne couldn’t have imagined a more perfect Christmas Eve dance if she tried. Gilbert was so romantic and he always found ways to spruce up the dance, swinging or twirling her a little extra, finding her hand and taking it tightly amidst the rest of the people dancing. He made her feel so loved and would smile at her any chance he got. Anne laid in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about how wonderful last night was and how lucky she felt that she was going to be marrying Gilbert. That they were engaged. When she was younger, she never would have thought that she would be here right now, especially with Gil. She smiled, and went to the window and said, “Good morning Snow Queen. My, how things have changed haven’t they?” she paused, taking a deep breath in. “But I suppose that’s life, this is a bend in the road and one among many. I can’t wait to see where life takes me next.” She said excitedly. 

Gilbert rose slowly out of bed, he felt nauseous and he had a pounding headache. He had more of those drinks than he thought, _“I wonder how Anne is doing, she had nearly the same amount as me.”_ He instantly hoped that she was feeling ok, because with the way he was feeling right now, there was no way he was going anywhere. He pulled on some pants and walked slowly, carefully, down the stairs; gripping the rail with both hands the whole time. His head was spinning. 

Bash turned around when he heard a crash, he saw Gilbert on the floor, facedown. He rushed over to him, and rolled him over, checking his pulse. “Gilbert? You alright brother?” Bash thought he looked a little pale, and he had some serious bags under his eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, Bash.” Gilbert said hoarsely. “Sorry, I guess I drank more than I thought I did last night at the dance; I got dizzy and just had to lay down.”

A smile broke across Bash’s face and he had to hold back laughter. “Well, just try not to hurt yourself next time. You did not land softly,” he chuckled, helping him up. He led him over to the table, and grabbed him a glass of water. “Merry Christmas to you too.” He walked back over to the stove where he stirred something. 

Hazel walked in carrying Delly, and when she noticed Gilbert she gasped, “Gilbert, are you alright son?” She put Delly down, and Delly instantly crawled over to her dad, asking to be picked up. Bash bent and kissed her but didn’t pick her up. He wanted her to know that she couldn’t always be held all the time, and that was okay. 

“I’m alright thank you Hazel.” Gilbert said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He didn’t even look at himself in the mirror before he came downstairs, that was probably a mistake based on everyone’s reactions. “Merry Christmas.” He said, getting up slowly. He walked back upstairs to get himself looking more presentable, taking the glass of water with him. 

Christmas evening, Anne got Gilbert’s present wrapped nicely and to her liking, and put it on her wash stand. She hoped that Gilbert would be able to break away from the group with her for a little while, and they would be able to open their gifts to each other in private. Anne had to think long and hard when it came to what she wanted to get for Gilbert, this was their first Christmas together as an engaged couple, and to Anne, that meant a lot. She wanted to make sure that this Christmas was meaningful for them. She smiled and then straightened her skirts and walked downstairs. 

It had smelled so delicious in the house all day, and for the last couple days as there had been a lot of preparations for this dinner. Bash, Hazel, Elijah, Gilbert, and Delly were coming over for Christmas dinner, and Anne was so excited to have all of her family with her. There was a light knock at the front door, and Anne said, “I’ll get it!” 

Matthew was sitting by the fire, smoking, and he put it out right away when he heard the knock. Marilla was warming some things on the stove, and she went to tidy the table to make it look more presentable. 

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Anne said cheerfully. She ushered everyone in and took the plates out of Hazels arms, setting them on the table in the kitchen. Everyone followed, and Marilla gave everyone hugs, and people went to Matthew to hug him. It was a merry gathering; Bash and Elijah helped Matthew into the parlor to sit by the fire while Hazel and Marilla put the finishing touches on dinner. After Jerry put their mare in, he sat on the floor where Delly was playing with a doll, and played with her. Gilbert walked up to Anne and kissed her lightly saying, “Merry Christmas,” softly. “Where can I put this?” He asked, smiling. 

Anne smiled back, unable to resist the way his handsome face looked when he smiled, how his dark brown eyes lit up. She motioned upstairs and said, a little blush appearing on the tips of her ears. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I was hoping we could open them upstairs in my room after dinner?” His smile grew even bigger and he nodded. 

Gilbert walked up to her room, and opened a door, finding a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote: _“Anne, I was hoping that I could stay the night here tonight? I want to spend Christmas with my fiancé.”_ He put the pen back quickly and folded the piece of paper, small enough so he could pass it to her unnoticed. 

Anne was sitting at the table, holding Delly, and bouncing her on her knee. Gilbert smiled and slipped the piece of paper into her free hand. She looked at him, those big eyes, bright and starry, even inside. His heart did flip flops in his chest. He had to spend the night with her, he needed to be close to her.

Anne opened the note and smiled. She nodded to Gilbert and her cheeks flushed. _“Gilbert wants to stay the night with me? Breath, Anne. Deep breaths.”_ she thought. She stopped bouncing Delly, and stood up quickly handing her to Jerry again, before going into the kitchen to see if Marilla and Hazel needed any help. She needed to distract her mind. 

Christmas at Green Gables was a happy and fun affair. The table was full, but so were the hearts that were there, and everyone had a smile on their face. Marilla had pitchers of her famous raspberry cordial on the table, as well as her famous plum puffs, Hazel had brought a variety of delicious Trinidadian dishes, and Anne made two cakes, _“Neither of them with liniment.”_ She thought happily. Matthew sat at the head of the table, Marilla next to him, and Hazel and Elijah next to her. Bash sat at the other end of the table, Anne held Delly in her lap, and Gilbert and Jerry were sitting next to her. After an hour of feasting on the delicious food in front of them, the ladies cleared the table, with the help of Elijah and Gilbert, before they went into the parlor to sit next to the fire and the tree. They sang Christmas carols together, and read a couple stories next to the fire. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, Delly had fallen asleep on Gilbert’s shoulder about an hour before - he was too afraid to move, for she had just got done throwing a tantrum before she finally fell asleep - and Bash decided to call it a night. Gilbert and Jerry helped them load the buggy, and while they said their goodbyes, Gilbert told Bash that he was staying at Green Gables for the night. “Don’t get into too much trouble,” Bash said, winking to Gilbert as he climbed into the front seat next to Hazel. 

“Thank you so much for your hospitality Marilla, and Merry Christmas again!” Hazel said as they drove away. 

“Gilbert, you’re not going with them?” Marilla asked, looking a little shocked. 

“Anne and I wanted to open our gifts together, as long as you don’t mind?” He asked her politely. 

Marilla nodded and said, “Of course, that is no trouble at all.” She said smiling at them. “I am going to help Matthew into bed, and then I think I am going to turn in myself. Merry Christmas you two.” She hugged Anne and nodded to Gilbert before walking back inside. 

Gilbert took Anne’s hand and they walked back inside together, blowing out the candles as they went. When they reached Anne’s room, Gilbert felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. His breathing was labored and he tried to pass it off as being cold. Anne sat next to him on her bed and she handed him his gift. 

He opened it carefully, noticing how neatly wrapped it was, her attention to detail always amazed him. His eyes widened when he saw medical books, ones he had looked at many times, but were much too expensive. At the bottom there was a note, and a pen fell out. It was a beautiful fountain pen like the one he borrowed from Anne, clearly she hadn’t let that go yet. He smiled as he read the note, _“Merry Christmas Gilbert. I hope you find what you need in these pages, and here is a pen, so you don’t have to borrow mine anymore. Love, your Anne.”_ He laughed and pulled her to him and kissed her. “Thank you, Carrots.” He said, kissing her forehead. “And now, for yours.” 

He handed her a small box, and when she opened it, she gasped. “It’s so beautiful Gilbert!” It was a golden heart locket, with his picture in it, and a picture of them back when they were in Avonlea school during the spelling bee. The locket was small, but the detailing was very beautiful; it had vines and flowers intertwining along the outer rim of the heart, and then in the middle there were two hearts linked together. He took it gently from her hands and asked her to turn around. He placed the necklace gently on her chest, and clasped it together around her neck. He walked her over to the mirror, his hands on her shoulders and said, “I knew it would look absolutely lovely on you.” He turned her around and kissed her slowly and intently. She looked stunning tonight, just like she always did, but somehow tonight was different. Ever since they had gotten engaged, something shifted in him. 

He pulled away from her, and then took her hand in his, his other arm wrapping around her waist; he led her in a slow dance. Anne’s heart just about melted; he was so romantic, and this evening was more perfect than she could have ever imagined. If this is what her future with Gilbert looked like, for the first time, she couldn't imagine anything more perfect. She rested her head on his chest as they slowly danced around her little room, his head resting on hers. He kissed her head, her hair smelling of honey and lavender. He slowly guided her to the bed and began kissing her. He kissed her cheek and then they helped each other out of their evening clothes and they laid next to each other. They held each other tightly for a while, neither of them speaking and then Anne kissed Gilbert one more time saying, "Goodnight, dearest." 

"Goodnight Carrots," Gilbert said softly, kissing Anne's nose. Anne’s head rested on his shoulder and his other arm around her; they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	8. Tea at Aunt Jo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Diana and Ruby head to Aunt Josephine's house for tea; Cole comes home from art school and they all get to catch up.   
> Gilbert surprises Anne at the foot of her boarding house steps, waiting for her to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have definitely been struggling with some major writers block! But we're back and I can't wait to continue this story! Thank you all for reading! <3

Anne, Diana, and Ruby were out of their classes for the day and walking arm in arm down the streets of Charlottetown. They were heading to Aunt Josephine’s house for tea, and Anne couldn’t be more excited. It had been quite some time since she had seen Aunt Jo and she missed her so much. She was also hoping to see Cole while they were there as well, she hadn’t seen him for a couple months. Anne looked over at Diana and Ruby. They were smiling at each other, almost not paying any attention at all to the boarded sidewalks in front of them. Diana and Ruby had filled Anne in the night before on the letter Diana received from Aunt Josephine, and what they were thinking seriously about doing once they were done at Queens. Of course Anne was supportive of them, but her heart grew sad at the thought of neither of them being welcome in their homes, or even Avonlea as a whole. She loved them both and wanted them to be happy, and she was glad that they had someone like Aunt Jo who cared for them. 

“I do hope we see Cole while we are visiting!” Anne exclaimed. “We write to each other of course, but that isn’t the same as catching up in person.”

Diana nodded solemnly; it had been an age since she had seen Cole, but her Aunt didn’t mention him much at all in their back and forth correspondence. She knew Cole was attending art school, but,  _ “By the time we are done at Queens, who knows where he will be at in life.” _

“I hope we see him too”, Diana said, softly squeezing Ruby’s hand. 

* * *

When they arrived, Rollings opened the door for them with a smile on his face. “It’s so good to see you young ladies again,” he said as he ushered them over the threshold. “Margaret will take your hats and coats, Ms. Barry is waiting in the parlor.” He waited until they took off their hats and shrugged off their coats before leading them to the parlor. 

As they stepped through the large double doors, Aunt Josephine stood up and said, “My dears, welcome! I am so glad you’re here!” Diana ran up to her aunt first and gave her a big hug. Anne was the next one to give her adopted great aunt a hug; Aunt Josephine looked to Ruby and held out her arms. “Come here dear, it’s so good to see you again.” Ruby walked hesitant at first, but then she smiled and hugged Aunt Josephine confidently. Ruby felt safe and accepted here already, and she knew that if they came to live there, they both would be. 

“Let’s sit my dears,” Aunt Josephine said. 

They all sat down on the sofas and chairs around the fireplace and waited for tea. 

“Aunt Jo? How is Cole doing?” Anne asked eagerly. 

“Oh Cole is…. well Anne-girl.” Aunt Josephine said slowly. “He’s had some trouble in school lately, but I think he is getting on better after the Christmas break. He should be home in an hour or so if you want to see him before you go.”

Anne nodded eagerly, she hadn’t told Cole about her engagement to Gilbert yet, and they desperately needed to catch up. Just then, Aunt Josephine caught Anne’s eye and raised her eyebrows at her, lifting her left hand up ever so slightly from her lap, and placing it back down again. Her ring! Anne had her ring on and Aunt Josephine didn’t know yet either. Just as she was about to say something, Rollings opened the doors again for the maid who brought in the tea. Anne noticed instantly how lovely the tea set was and how elegantly everything was placed on the platter. She took mental notes of everything she saw so she could use them as inspiration later on for her writings and her own teas. 

“Thank you Rollings”, Aunt Josephine said, as the maid set the table. “And thank you Lilly for setting the table and preparing this lovely tea.” Aunt Josephine said pointedly to the shy maid setting the table and making sure everything was just right. Lilly nodded quickly and curtsided herself out of the parlor. 

Anne looked around her and noticed how elegant everything was; no matter how many times she had been here in the past, the grandeur of the place never ceased to amaze her. From the sloping, decorative ceilings, to, the large grand, columns, she couldn’t help but be in awe. Rollings started pouring the tea for them and immediately Aunt Josephine started off the conversation with;

“Diana and Ruby, I am so happy for you two. I know this journey hasn’t been an easy one so far, but I am so proud of you both for following your hearts.” She took a sip of her tea, and then slowly put the cup back on the saucer. “I don’t want you both to feel like you are running away, some people would say to stay and fight! But….” She drifted off sadly, looking pointedly at Diana. “You and I both know how this sort of thing would go over with your parents; I am not saying that it’s right to lie but you both deserve to be happy. Maybe they will change and accept you both for you, but something tells me this will be a bit of a journey for the both of you.” She took another sip of tea. “This choice is ultimately up to the both of you; you must do what you believe is best and right for yourselves.” 

Diana looked at Ruby and saw that Ruby was looking down at her teacup, tears slowly coming down her cheeks. Diana grabbed her hand and said, “We don’t have to decide now Ruby.” She said reassuringly. “We don’t finish college for another year and a half, we have some time to think about it and decide for sure.” 

Ruby looked up hesitantly, and then Aunt Josephine jumped in. “Exactly dear! You have time, just know that the offer will always be there and that I am always here for the both of you!” Both Diana and Ruby were sniffling now, “Goodness dears, take a scone and take a few deep breaths.” 

Suddenly the doors open, and Rollings says, “Cole is here ma’am.” Anne set down her cup and saucer carefully, but swiftly, and then jumped up and greeted Cole with a hug. 

“It’s so good to see you Anne! I’ve missed you!” He tipped his hat to Ruby and Diana, “It’s so good to see you ladies, too, it’s been an age!”

Diana and Ruby greeted Cole and then Aunt Josephine said, “Cole, why don’t you join us for tea?” Cole nodded and sat on the couch next to Aunt Josephine.

Anne thought that this was as good of a time as any to announce her engagement, so she cleared her throat and said, “Aunt Jo, Cole. I have some big news.” She lifted her left hand up and wiggled her ring finger at them. “Gilbert Blythe proposed to me over Christmas break and I accepted.”

Cole beamed and clapped his hands. “Congratulations Queen Anne! I told you he had a crush on you,” he said laughing. Anne laughed lightly with him, she remembered that day on the train platform well. She didn’t know it then, but looking back, she definitely had a crush on Gilbert too. He was always so sweet to her from the beginning.

Aunt Josephine had tears in her eyes. “I am so happy for you my dear. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you so much, both of you. I love you all so much.” Anne said, her heart full.

Rollings came and refilled their teacups and they all chatted and caught up by the fire for hours. It had been a couple years since Diana and Ruby had seen Cole, so they had a lot of catching up to do. Cole told them about his Christmas vacation, and what art school was like. He was finally getting back to drawing, but he also said that clay has somewhat taken over his life. They all expressed their excitement for one another and their plans for their future. 

When twilight came, the Avonlea girls began saying their goodbyes to Aunt Josephine and Cole. As they were putting on their coats, Cole put his on too and offered to walk them to the boarding house. Ruby and Diana walked a bit ahead of Anne and Cole, as each pair seemed to want to talk to the other privately. Anne looked at Diana and Ruby and smiled. She was so ecstatic to see them happy; she asked Cole, “Don’t they look so happy Cole?”

“They do,” he said smiling. “Diana’s parents are awfully strict though, what do you think they will do?”

Anne shook her head. “I have no idea, to be honest Cole….. But ultimately, her parents did let her come here, but I feel like this would be a much bigger thing to them. They are definitely going to need a lot of support.” 

Cole nodded and looked sad. “I know it’s hard to not be accepted by your family and those you hold close, but I know for me, it was worth it to come here and have a better chance at life.”

Anne grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently before letting it go saying, “How are you truly doing Cole? You look happier than ever but when I asked Aunt Jo how you were doing, she hesitated a little. Anyways, I just want to make sure you are okay.”

“I am better than I have ever been.” he said grinning. “The only thing is….” he paused. “There was this boy. I thought we had a spark and I asked him to go to the art gallery one day after school with me. Well, long story short, let’s just say he didn’t take too kindly to it.” 

“Oh Cole”, Anne rubbed his arm. “I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Cole shook his head. “No thank you though Anne. This is just all still new, this place, the people, everything. I know I will adjust eventually though.” 

“I know you will too.” Anne said reassuringly. 

As they approached the boarding house, Anne saw a familiar figure sitting on the porch steps. A smile broke over her face and she picked up her skirts and ran. 

* * *

Gilbert stood and smiled so big his cheeks hurt as he saw his fiancee running towards him, skirts hiked up, long red hair streaming behind her.. He let out a soft chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

“I’ve missed you so much Anne.” he said softly into her hair. 

“My goodness you two, didn’t you just see each other yesterday?” Ruby asked as she and Diana approached them, no longer holding hands.

Diana and Cole laughed, and Cole held out his hand to Gilbert saying, “Gilbert, it’s been a long time. Congratulations on your engagement.” 

Gilbert smiled and said, “Thank you Cole! It’s good to see you again.” he tipped his hat to Ruby and Diana. “Hello Ruby and Diana, I hope you are well this evening.”

“Quite well thank you Gilbert,” Diana responded hurriedly. “Ruby and I will head upstairs, thank you for escorting us home Cole, have a good night Gilbert.” Then Diana and Ruby walked inside, and Anne turned to Cole to say goodbye to him as well. Cole took his leave and Anne led Gilbert to the covered porch, gloved hands enclosed in his. 

“How long have you been waiting out here Gilbert? You’ll catch your death!”

“Not too long,” he said softly and reassuringly, looking longingly into her eyes. “I just missed you so much Carrots.” he said softly as he brushed a few stray red hairs away from her eyes. He brought his face closer to hers slowly, and kissed her softly. He drew her in close and deepened their kiss, his chest felt like it was going to explode and his heart was beating so fast. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, while his other hand stroked her soft, freckled cheek. 

Anne’s hands found their way to Gilbert’s hair and wound his curls around her fingers. She was breathless, but couldn’t stop kissing him, no matter how hard she tried. She felt his pulse speeding up rapidly and hers began to as well; he pulled away slowly, kissing her as he pulled back. 

“I love you Anne.” He said tenderly, still cupping her cheek and smiling. 

“I love you too Gilbert.” she said, nuzzling her head into this chest. 


End file.
